


Громкий рот, большая жопа

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Demons, Drug Use, Fetish, Gray-Asexuality, Heavy BDSM, Hell, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Painful Sex, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Psychology, Public Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Даст старательно делал вид, что они не знакомы, отпускал глупые отвратительные шуточки, и Аластор даже понимал, почему. Дело было в том, что познакомились они давным-давно, ещё при жизни. Естественно, они поменялись внешне, но Радио Демон прямо-таки чувствовал, что где-то его видел.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> решила немного отклониться от канона с полной асексуальностью Аластора (как делают примерно все)  
> и по времени существования при жизни  
> там разница в смерти лет десять, так что В ПРИНЦИПЕ могло и быть потому что А ЧЕБ И НЕТ  
> один садист, второй - очевидный мазохист  
> немного повертим канон на хуе ничего
> 
> также тут - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8771322
> 
> спасибо daanko за бетинг

Энджел ехидно улыбался, сидя на диване в холле. Он высунул свой длинный язык, касаясь фруктового льда самым кончиком, показательно не смотрел в его сторону. Его поза казалась настолько естественной для него, что становилось даже тошно.

— Какая же ты шлюха, — низко произнёс Аластор.

О, Даст прекрасно это знал и активно пользовался своей репутацией.

Аластор подозревал, что увидит этого парня здесь, но не думал, что они встретятся именно так. Даст старательно делал вид, что они не знакомы, отпускал отвратительные глупые шуточки, и Аластор даже понимал, почему. Дело было в том, что познакомились они давным-давно, ещё при жизни. Естественно, они поменялись внешне, но Радио Демон прямо-таки чувствовал, что где-то его видел.

Аластор не отводил взгляда, когда они остались вдвоём, да и в другое время позволял себе пялиться. Поначалу он присматривался, а потом до него дошло — как по голове ударило, а в Аду его никто никогда не бил.

Быть может, Аластор и сам бы не узнал Даста, если бы не нахальность и золотой клык. Тогда, в Нью-Йорке, он лично выбил зуб этому пидору, когда они махались в закоулке ночного Бруклина. Аластор не помнил его имени, но след на руке остался. Такую блядь не узнать невозможно.

Даст для всех был соблазнительной сладкой штучкой — причиной демонских слёз. Однако Аластора его вид нисколько не возбуждал, а вот далёкие воспоминания будоражили, вынуждая улыбаться ещё шире. Тогда всё было сложнее, но куда увлекательнее. Нынче настали скучные времена, и Аластор уже перестал стараться.

Воспоминания ярости, с которой они колотили друг друга просто так, чтобы разогнать кровь, дразнили, душили и зажигали почти детский восторг. Аластор не знал, из-за чего именно он так возбуждён. Даст строил ему глазки, и его это бесило. Торчащие клыки, активный язык и показательно расслабленная поза так и требовали действий. Казалось, Энджел делал вид, что не боится, и Аластор ему верил.

Пухлые губы сомкнулись на льдинке, опустились до самого низа и вернулись назад, смыкаясь с громким хлюпаньем. Именно так этот парень сосал — Аластор помнил и это. Как помнил и ощущения.

— Ты ведь хочешь, — игриво сказал Даст, посмотрел в его сторону, — я знаю.

— Хочу тебе нос разбить, — весело ответил Аластор механическим голосом, — а больше ничего не хочу.

Губы Даста вновь коснулись льда, пососали самый кончик, играясь с ним языком. Это по-прежнему не возбуждало, а вот открытая шея так и просила вонзить в неё острые зубы, сжать влажное сильное щупальце прямо в районе кадыка. Энджел бы задыхался и закатывал глаза, а Аластор, быть может, позволил бы себе чуточку больше.

Аластор мало что помнил о своей жизни, однако в голове остались слова некогда Даста, который ясно сказал, что все его маниакальные проблемы из-за воздержания. Собственно, за это он тогда и получил. Аластор дал ему сперва по морде, а потом — заправил за щеку. Он долго трахал его в рот, пока парень не начал давиться слюной, а затем — густой спермой. Только вот тогда же показалось, что юноша над ним попросту издевался, чтобы получить своё, за что Даст получил по роже ещё раз. Аластору нравилось бить его, потому что Энджел поддерживал его задором и словами, иногда отвечал. Его жертвы чаще кричали, молили, а этот падший эротоман по-настоящему развлекался. Ему это нравилось.

Что-то подсказывало, что в этот момент происходило то же самое. Паучок дразнил его, а Аластор всеми силами старался сопротивляться душевному порыву сперва въебать, а потом, возможно, выебать. Возможно.

Он не помнил, на кого у него вообще когда-то вставало. В те времена ему это было неинтересно, а сейчас секс не имел смысла. В нём было много силы, и она имела выход, но из-за Даста кулаки чесались. Хорошие демоны умели сдерживаться, однако Аластор мог пренебречь этим, молча ударить и уйти, как ни в чём не бывало. Его боялись, а репутации это не повредило бы, но он продолжал сидеть на месте, выдумывая подробный план с разумным выходом из ситуации, где его штаны хотя бы останутся на месте.

Их встречи никогда не заканчивались просто дракой.

Энджел шало ухмыльнулся, засовывая мороженное глубоко, взял до горла. Он не пытался соблазнить его минетом, а нарочно бесил своей ухмылкой.

— Чарли будет против драк, — прохрипел Даст, вынимая лишь половину былой льдинки.

— Тебя это ебёт? — не перестал улыбаться Аластор.

Энджел рассмеялся, сложив две нижние пары рук. Мороженое таяло от его горячей ладони, и Аластор следил за тем, как капли стекают сперва по мягкой шёрстке, а затем — на обивку дивана. Даст сделал вид, что он не специально, наигранно удивился и размазал капли, делая ещё хуже.

Чаша терпения неожиданно оказалась меньше предусмотренного. Аластор встал, оказался рядом и с силой сжал пальцы на затылке Даста, заставил подняться, чтобы потом опустить его на колени на пол у дивана.

— Давай, поработай языком, — в своей манере приказал Радио Демон, прижимая Даста лицом к испорченной обивке.

— Тебе было недостаточно того, что я уже показал? — спросил Даст, но вытянул язык, вылизывая темнеющее пятно. Он упёрся руками в край, активно двигая головой.

И он замурлыкал?

Аластор поднял его обратно, поставил на ноги. Он продолжал держать его за затылок, смотрел в наглое лицо. В голове пролетело столько мыслей сразу, и каждая казалась безумной, совсем не в его стиле, и он выбрал самую идиотскую. Не выдержал — сжал зубы на тонкой шее. Радио Демон прекрасно знал этого ебаного мазохиста, поэтому сразу укусил до крови. Его план трещал по швам, как пиджак Энджела, но стало совсем всё равно, потому что в данный момент он действительно не был зол.

Даст застонал, притягивая его голову ближе, обнимая всеми руками. Аластор подумал, что в этом случае его жестокость как раз исходила из желания и как-то быстро смирился с этим. Он не стал бить его по лицу, не стал применять излишнюю силу. Он мог просто отпустить Энджела, и тому было бы куда больнее лишиться внезапного члена, чем получить по морде.

Аластор очень любил чужие страдания, но куда больше изголодался по тому единственному, кто его понимал как никто другой. Энджел умел сходить с ума, умел доводить его, возбуждая и раззадоривая, моментально раздражая. Аластор легко становился яростным и кровожадным. 

При жизни у Энджела не было так много рук, а сейчас он мог бороться в разы активнее. Аластор же не обладал такой силой. От мысли, что они могли бы классно подраться, по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь. У Даста были блядски опухшие сочные губы, которые так и просили поцелуя. Радио Демон, к счастью, несколько остыл, но позволил себе засмотреться, держа его волосы в своей руке. Ему не нравилось, как быстро он обезумел, увидев этого дерзкого ебанутого парня. Вспомнил всё то, чем заканчивались их совместные вечера. 

В груди неприятно укололо. Вечеров было достаточно для того, чтобы его окатило воспоминаниями. Аластор предпочитал забыть прошлое, забыть жизнь, но она поймала его, и не дай Люцифер схватит за яйца.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё вспоминался тот странный ноунейм, который предложил ввести закон о незамедлительной чистке в случае продажи или изготовления некачественных наркотиков. Его обсмеяли громче, чем Чарли с её Домом терпимости, потому что настолько глупой идеи ещё не было. Парнишка настаивал, из-за чего смех стал лишь громче и истеричнее.

Что за Ад без подделок, от которых мрут и сходят с ума? Умереть в Аду, будучи мёртвым, из-за плохой синтетики — это же так поэтично. Такие существа никогда и не выживут в их злачном мире.

Аластор вспомнил это, когда стал свидетелем занимательной картины. Чёрт дёрнул его прийти сюда сегодня, но, во-первых, Радио Демона никто не звал, поэтому он был обязан хотя бы побесить Валентино, а во-вторых, по ящику обещали, что съёмка этого фильма закрытая именно потому, что ожидалось нечто фееричное.

Фееричное порно — сколько глупости и отчаяния бедных дрочеров в этих словах. Аластор хихикал в кулак, слушая обсуждение работников канала в лифте.

Он не увлекался порнографией лет с шестнадцати тех времён, когда он был жив. Порноиндустрия занимала важное место в жизни Ада и особенно их города, но Радио Демон считал эти фильмы слишком наигранными и скучными — даже те, в которых снимались настоящие профи. Однако Аластор совершенно случайно наткнулся на рекламу будущего шедевра, увидел знакомую мордашку, и его охватил лёгкий трепет, с которым демон был уже знаком.

Энджел Даст наверняка не просто так считался одним из лучших в своей сфере. Посмотреть на его работу могло быть интересно. Аластору не смели отказывать, поэтому он нагло приперся, помахал Валентино, хихикая смехом сотен людей.

— Тебе же это неинтересно! — вспомнил тот.

— А больше заняться нечем, — ответил Аластор. — Всех, кого мог, я уже перебил.

Валентино, кажется, даже вздрогнул, но решил больше к нему не лезть. Аластор нашёл удобное для себя место, непроизвольно встав в тени, и принялся смотреть.

Только смотреть было не на что.

Энджел был обдолбанный настолько, что с трудом стоял — удивительно, как он вообще дошёл до павильона. Когда говорят, что в процессе съёмки одного из лучших порнофильмов этого сезона, не думаешь, что главный актёр будет в полном невменозе. Шаловливый костюм, едва прикрывающий задницу, съехал; парень закатывал шары, пытаясь устоять, искал место для своей жопы, чтобы присесть, и был бесконечно удивлён, словно попробовал экстази впервые.

Судя по взгляду, Даст был далеко не здесь.

— Главный герой по сюжету будет спасать другого от передозировки? — хохоча, спросил Аластор. Даст резко обернулся на него, видимо, услышав знакомый нечеловеческий голос. Валентино посмотрел на него так страшно, что Радио Демон рассмеялся ещё громче.

— Даст! Ты совсем охуел? — крикнул то ли режиссер, то ли ещё какой-то дрочер.

Энджел переступил с ноги на ногу, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в эту же секунду с грохотом наебнулся.

— Уберите этот пиздец, — вымученно простонал режиссёр, — позовите того новенького что ли.

Аластор заранее готовился к истошным крикам Энджела из его розовой милой комнатки. Такой позор он просто так не переживёт: обязательно начнётся попойка, в которой Даст доебётся до Хаска, до хозяек-лесбух, до всех, кто заглянет к ним по приколу. И самому Аластору тоже достанется, но Энджел, скорее всего, вспомнит о его присутствии на площадке, поэтому в случае с Радио Демоном будет менее активным.

На площадке показался сладкий парнишка с голубой шерстью — чем-то даже похожий на Энджела. Аластор сдержал смешок, но не смог стоять тихо, когда Даст вытянул все три левые руки и указательные пальцы на каждом, указывая на безымянного новенького.

— Ты!.. — прошипел Энджел. О, съёмки порнофильма оказались куда более интересным зрелищем.

— Я могу заменить его, — тонким голоском пропел парнишка.

— Ты делал мне тот коктейль! — кое-как проговорил Даст.

— Сам виноват. Надо было думать.

Аластор не сдержался — рассмеялся на всю площадку. Какая-то голубая сопля так легко накачала Даста дешёвой наркотой до состояния нестояния, а тот ещё пытается что-то ответить. В Аду справедливости нет и никогда не было, поэтому попытки Энджела что-либо доказать казались крайне уморительными.

— Да мне похуй, — отозвался режиссёр, — хоть переебитесь все, но дайте мне адекватных актёров.

Даст страшно застонал, попытался встать, но из-за этого перевернулся на спину, раскидав ноги во все стороны. Вся съёмочная группа стала свидетелями его ничем неприкрытых причиндалов и влажной растянутой дырки. Кто-то даже громко выдохнул.

Аластор трижды моргнул. Даст был слаб, лежал, не способный встать или поднять голову. Он выглядел как жертва, так и просящая, чтобы её изнасиловали, выебали жёстко и глубоко, заткнули болтливый рот, который так часто кусался словами. Энджел выглядел как добыча, как тот, кого специально накачали для долгой ебли, чтобы не сопротивлялся. Как будто Даст вообще умел отказываться от секса.

— Я буду сниматься! — прошипел Энджел. Его медленно начинало отпускать, но ждать никто не собирался. Голубой парнишка рассмеялся.

— Да ты и сосать-то не сможешь! — решил он, встал к огромному полуголому мужику — видимо, уже его партнёру по съемкам. Приобнял.

— Уберите эту отрыжку Цербера! — в который раз взмолился режиссёр.

— Да никто не будет смотреть порно с этим насквозь фальшивым пидором, — возразил Валентино, тыча в голубого хуя. Всё-таки это его деньги.

Дасту бы сильно попало за его же глупость. Валентино мог потерять огромные суммы денег, лишившись любимца публики в столь громкой картине. Все орали друг на друга, пока Энджел лежал, по-прежнему никем не тронутый.

Аластор подумал, что может оказать ему услугу, чтобы оставить его в своих должниках — лишь веселья ради, не более. Он так и напрашивался на пакость, на жёсткую еблю. Демон не особенно и хотел насадить его на себя, но он был такой безвольный, обдолбанный в щи, что был выбран вариант интереснее. Всё-таки Аластор был личностью медийной, а светиться в дешёвом порно Валентино — позорище.

Чёрные щупальца сперва напугали всех. Подобные были много у кого, и Аластор не особо спалился бы после выхода картины, но несомненно сдал сам себя сейчас. На него посмотрели все, после чего посмотрели на Даста.

— Блять, не хочу быть тебе должен! — сразу вскрикнул Валентино. Но уже было поздно.

Даст благодарно улыбнулся, но уже через мгновение округлил глаза, когда почувствовал, как щупальца стягиваются вокруг его щиколоток и шести запястий. Его приподняли над полом, держа за руки и ноги, вынудили согнуть колени и развести их в стороны. Одно из щупалец потянулось ко рту, как Аластор и планировал.

Радио Демон никогда и не думал, что примет непосредственное участие в съёмках порно, но, видимо, жизнь решила за него. Связав бедного, хер знает чем объёбанного Даста, Аластор одновременно развлекся и обзаводился сразу двумя должниками как минимум. Испуганный взгляд новенького и почти яростный — того качка, восхищение режиссёра и смесь ненависти и облегчения Валентино стоили того, чтобы засветиться. Это импульсивное решение могло выйти Аластору боком, но в данный момент ему было куда важнее придумать, как именно он выебет бедняжку Даста.

В любом случае, его слишком боялись, чтобы дерзить. Возможно, после такого его посчитают совсем конченым, но это ли не сказка?

Энджел давился крупным щупальцем, пока то проникало всё глубже и глубже. Ему не надо было указывать, что делать — он додумался сам и расслабил горло, блаженно закатывая глаза. Этот парень, пожалуй, мог и не придуриваться во время съёмок, потому что действительно кайфовал от происходящего. Ебаный нимфоман.

Аластор не знал, где именно его сладкие чувствительные точки, но догадывался, что везде.

Щупальце стянулось вокруг аккуратного, но толстого члена Энджела. Было тяжело контролировать их, чтобы не делать парню смертельно больно, поэтому пришлось сосредоточиться на всех точках. Аластор замер, закусив губу, смотрел на то, как щупальце-убийца дрочит Дасту, как свободный кончик щекочет его яички. Энджел крупно вздрогнул, когда, минуя мошонку, кончик оказался у сжимающейся дырки.

Аластору тоже никто не приказывал — ещё бы, блять! Работу подстраивали под них, и демону это нравилось. Режиссер шипел змеёй, но требовал красивого кадра. Радио Демон не мог найти такового для себя, поэтому просто повернул Даста в своих щупальцах, открывая отличный вид.

Пришлось вызвать новое щупальце. Стало тяжелее, но шумное дыхание Энджела и то, как он активно работал языком, вылизывая самый кончик щупальца у рта, почти что возбуждало. Безжалостные тентакли отпустили его член, заскользили по животу, груди, чтобы стянуться на шее. Чёрные щупальца прекрасно смотрелись на его светлой шерсти. Даст, словно немного придя в себя, сделал вид, что сопротивляется, приняв игру: раньше он легко понимал Аластора, поэтому и сейчас с этим проблем не возникло. В своём драматичном порыве вырваться Даст задвигал бёдрами, и демон расценил это по-своему, отправляя новое щупальце как следует приласкать его.

Щекотать сжатый анус ему ничего не стоило, но Даст почти завизжал, громко мыча с набитым ртом.

— Да трахни уже его! — не удержался Валентино. — Блять, почему мы раньше не додумались до такого сюжета? Демоны же любят жестокость. У Даста столько желающих накачать его и выебать, столько жестоких фанатов, что нужно было давно это сделать.

Щупальце вошло тонким кончиком и задергалось. Энджел сжался и замычал, словно испугался, а на деле требовал вставить ему покрепче. Но Аластор никуда не спешил. Он медленно входил в него, по миллиметру становясь шире и толще, растягивая влажную дырку сильнее. Даст начал прерывисто дышать, затих, изредка едва слышно стонал. Его держали крепко и раскрывали всё сильнее.

Пушистый живот надулся, но Аластору было мало. Он уже никого не замечал, полностью сосредоточившись на одном. Даст вскрикнул, когда щупальце вышло из него полностью, вновь закричал, когда резко вошло, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Аластор полностью выходил и входил несколько раз, пока ему это наконец не надоело.

Трахать Энджела щупальцами — новый вид извращения. Его фанаты заплатят дохуя и больше, а Даст станет новой порно-иконой. Он закрыл глаза, пока его драли с двух сторон, выгнулся до хруста, когда ему ещё и не дали кончить: щупальце отпустило горло, вернулось вниз и сжалось у основания члена, а то, что было во рту, оставило мокрый след на его груди, скользя к тому, что ебало. Три пары тентаклей — две для рук, охватывающие порой по две, и одна для ног — продолжали держать на весу, одно щупальце схватилось за хуй, а на два других у Аластора были особенные планы.

Он вновь вышел, как и прежде, начал медленно входить, однако уже двумя. Даст запаниковал, но расслабился. Валентино был в восторге. Демон задвигал двумя щупальцами в разных направлениях, наблюдая за тем, как дёргаются края ануса. Энджел пищал и совсем скоро начал стонать от удовольствия. Аластор ни черта не смыслил в сексе, но видел, как кайфует Даст, как стонет и не контролирует себя, как по-блядски течёт слюна по его подбородку.

Радио Демон, кажется, уже даже не моргал. Он растрахивал его глубже и глубже, в итоге совсем перестав думать о глупых играх, чтобы ебать Даста единым слитным движением. Он растянул его так, что туда могло поместиться и третье, драл как конченую суку, не заметил, как ослабил щупальце на члене. Пару раз двинув щупальцем, Аластор заставил Даста громко кончить, не думая о том, что они могли не уложиться в хронометраж.

Энджел вырубился — то ли от того, что кончил, то ли из-за отходняка. Аластор просто с грохотом сбросил его на пол, возвращая себе своих ребят. Вчера он этими же щупальцами убил банду ёбнутых демонов, а сегодня…

Аластор развернулся на пятках. Здесь ему больше делать было нечего. Он запугал половину съёмочной бригады, лишил работы какого-то качка, расстроил милашку в голубом. Даст валялся в отключке. Аластор предвкушал будущее мозгоёбство, поэтому поспешил ретироваться.

Валентино на последок спросил, сколько Радио Демону нужно копий видео. Аластор показал ему свою безумную улыбку, чтобы тот и не думал где-либо указывать его имя. На всякий случай. А копии ему были ни к чему, ведь зажать Даста где-нибудь в коридоре отеля — как два пальца об асфальт.


	3. Chapter 3

— А ты не боишься, что однажды я тебя попросту прирежу? — спросил Аластор, наблюдая за тем, как Даст выравнивает дорожку на столе.

К слову, он впервые в жизни видел, чтобы кто-то делал дорожку пачкой гандонов, да и резинки у Даста обнаружил с удивлением. 

«Известная порно-икона Энджел Даст слегла из-за адской венеры!» — охуенный заголовок. Аластор бы даже почитал.

Даст был нагой — только узкие черные стринги оставил. Чёрный ему шёл, ярко выделяясь, и Аластор даже облизнулся, вспомнив, насколько этому парнишке идут тёмные цвета: Демон понял это впервые на студии, когда скользил по светлому телу чёрными щупальцами. Он надеялся, что горе-режиссер не проебался с ракурсом, потому что грешно. Дасту вообще пошла бы гладкая кожа или латекс, охуенно бы смотрелись цепи, однако сам он предпочитал обманчивый стиль пушистой карамельки.

— Напугать меня решил? — удивился Даст и расхохотался. Аластор расстегнул жилет, чуть откинулся назад, опираясь на руки. У Даста была невероятно мягкая койка.

— Ты огромная заёба, — решил демон.

— А ты нет! А мог бы уже как-то подсуетиться! Я не молодею, между прочим!

Даст качнул головой, а потом опустился к столу, снюхивая снег. Поднялся он почти счастливый, улыбнулся, смешно дёргая носом. Аластор никогда не пробовал кокос, да и желания не было, но Энджел от этого прямо-таки кайфовал. Энджел в принципе много от чего балдел: кислота, кокаин, какая-то новая модная хуйня, которую запихивают в жопу, чтобы лучше всосалась.

Но больше всего Даст обожал секс.

Энджел оприходовал две дорожки и запил это дело каким-то сложным коктейлем. Он лизнул свой палец верхней левой руки, средними погладил себя по животу, потягиваясь.

— Ты меня не прирежешь, — ответил он, — потому что я тебе нравлюсь.

Даст улыбнулся ещё шире и буквально подполз к Аластору, падая на колени между его ног.

Пришлось долго стараться. У Аластора не вставал, а Энджелу словно и похуй было: он играл с его членом, сосал, вылизывал, пока Радио Демон неподвижно пялился. Даст заявил, что он мастер, но в случае с Аластором выходило хуёво.

Даст брал глубоко и помогал себе руками. Он перебирал яички, лизал головку, и у Аластора где-то что-то ёкнуло, но и этого по-прежнему было мало.

— Может тебя выебать на сухую? — спросил Даст, подкрадываясь влажными пальчиками к его чести.

— Это не так работает.

Энджел скривился, слюнявил его ещё какой-то время. У него самого стояло крепко, но себя он не трогал, кусался, лизался. Всё без толку.

— Плохо стараешься, — подъебнул Аластор. Парнишка явно обиделся, потому что громко цокнул и полез под кровать, откуда достал огромную длинную шнягу конечно же чёрного цвета, подозрительно напоминающую щупальце осьминога. — О, да у кого-то фетиш, — хохотнул Аластор.

— Да в пизду тебя! Импотент сраный!

Энджел разместился прямо на полу, раздвинул ноги перед ним. Он потащил щупальце в рот, заталкивая поглубже. К основанию игрушка становилась толще, дно было плоским и широким, и в рот уже не лезло, но Даст просто слюнявил силикон, пальцами толкаясь внутрь себя. Аластор устроился удобнее. Сразу три пальца толкались в едином темпе, но явно не доставая куда нужно. Энджел не снял бельё, лишь оттянув его, и от этого всё выглядело интереснее. Он перебирал пальчиками, стараясь протолкнуть их глубже, дрочил себе и тянул соски, выкручивал их, трахая рот этой странной штуковиной.

Даст мило морщился. Мало. Его крыло, дырка судорожно сжималась, а он всё пытался, расставляя ноги шире, и выгибался. Будто специально играл на нервах Аластора. Радио Демон мог ему помочь, мог вызвать помощников, мог выебать его этой хуйней, которую Даст всё тащил в рот, но предпочитал смотреть. Ему устроили персональный показ, который не особо и заводил, но вымученные стоны и судороги делали своё дело. Жар поднялся к лицу и резко упал ниже, к мягкому пока члену.

Энджел насадился на игрушку, дёргая бедрами, довольно ухмыльнулся. Он крепко держал её, насаживаясь, но глубоко она не входила, растягивая красные края ануса. Даст дёргал и ей, натягивал себя на выступающие присоски, трясся как в безумном припадке. Его руки были везде: он дрочил член, брал пальцы в рот, посасывая, оттягивал ягодицу, показывая себя Аластору.

— Сделай что-нибудь уже! Иначе хули припёрся? — взвыл Даст.

— Ты позвал, — спокойно ответил Аластор, но что-то решил сделать.

Он свесился с кровати, потянул Даста на себя за ногу, чтобы оказался ближе. Искренний интерес и толика возбуждения всё-таки охватили его: демон коснулся краёв его ануса, протолкнул палец на одну фалангу прямо в перчатках, ощущая невероятную узость и жар. Энджел всхлипнул, когда Аластор убрал его руки от члена, оставляя только игрушку.

— Охуенно помогаешь, — взвизгнул Даст.

— А я и не помогаю. С чего ты взял, что мне это интересно?

Палец вошёл глубже, коснулся чего-то внутри, давя кончиком на чувствительную точку. Даст застонал, и Аластор вовсе сполз на пол, чтобы посмотреть на его влажное лицо. Радио Демон широко лизнул его в щёку несколько раз, сгибая палец внутри. Даст на грани — отдельный вид искусства.

Свободная рука сама потянулась: Аластор сжал пальцы на тонкой шее так крепко и двинул бёдрами, касаясь плоского дна силиконового щупальца, чтобы тот вошёл глубже. Даст открыл рот, молча хлопая глазами, пока его чуть ли не рвали и душили, пока задницу растянуло до режущей боли. Он тихо высоко застонал, захрипел, но не смог даже шевельнуться.

Аластор улыбался. У него привстал. Он мог бы попытаться вставить ещё и член, но он же не совсем уж садист. Хотя... Длинная шея ослабла, а сам Энджел стал мягким, будто игрушечным. Даст закатывал глаза, почти теряя сознание, но демон дал ему хлесткую пощечину, потом — ещё одну. Он отпустил шею, вынул игрушку, опускаясь ниже, чтобы посмотреть на открытый анус. Красота.

— Уёбок! — прохрипел Даст, кашляя.

— Просто ты мне нравишься, — ответил Аластор и засадил ее сразу до упора.

Он не позволял ему трогать себя, скрутил руки, как делал на студии, вызвав щупальца. Удобно. Демон держал Даста за ягодицу, до крови царапая, ебал игрушкой жёстко, но Энджелу нравилось. Поначалу он пытался сопротивляться, когда отошёл, когда задышал, но с его члена едва ли не капало, а бёдра двигались навстречу, пока руки рефлекторно пытались освободиться. Аластор замедлился, поглаживая влажную шерсть его груди, и вновь неожиданно ударил по щеке, возвращая прежний темп.

Даст сжался, крепко обхватил силиконовое щупальце задницей. Внутри хлюпало и было относительно свободно, но Аластору хватало потрёпанного вида Даста, его дрожи и — Святой Люцифер! — порванных стринг. Кружево висело на одной ноге. Возбуждённый Даст и пах иначе, словно этого паучка создали для яростной ебли.

Энджел не мог потрогать себя или держаться за Аластора, разметался по мягкому ковру, что-то крича. Происходящее больше напоминало изнасилование, за исключением того, что жертва просила ещё, не молила о помощи, а требовала выебать её сильнее, не умолкала от внезапных мощных пощёчин. "Жертва" кончила дважды, почти отключаясь в экстазе.

Даст издал странный звук, когда демон вытащил игрушку. Искусанные губы смотрелись соблазнительно, однако Аластор мгновенно отбросил мысль.

Аластор отмёл порывы сперва укусить, а затем — сожрать. Да, Даст ему действительно нравился, потому что больше никто не мог дать даже примерно того же, что разрешал Энджел.

Разъёбанный, задроченный Даст ещё долго валялся на полу, пока Аластор ходил по его комнате, рассматривал всевозможные шкафчики. Видимо, единственным способом заткнуть Энджела была ебля до изнеможения. Он молчал — даже глаза закрыл, и лишь через пару минут Аластор понял, что парнишка заснул.

Конечно, Аластор мог переложить его на постель, накрыть одеялом, но он просто ушёл, про себя отметив, что на комоде у Даста оказалась милая коллекция ножичков. Аластор обожал ножички, и надеялся, что Даст был совсем не против того, чтобы его немного порезали.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я всегда хотел умереть красиво, — сказал Энджел. Он валялся на диване в огромной гостиной отеля, свесившись с головой к полу — благо небольшая высота позволяла, закинул одну ногу на спинку дивана, а вторую отбросил в сторону. — Меня нашли с передозом: тогда меня ломало, и мой любовник вкачал в меня слишком много. Он был огромный широкоплечий — ему заебись. А я перебрал.

Аластор видел много смертей, ведь он являлся их автором. Для него красивая смерть — не постановочная поза, полный ужаса взгляд и много крови. Он никогда не убивал просто, каждый раз придумывая что-то новое. Энджела он потому и не прикончил, что не смог решить, как.

Зелёное лицо от передоза, случайная смерть — это не то, что пошло бы Дасту.

У Энджела при жизни были черные кудри. Казалось приятным ощущать их под пальцами, сминать, накручивать. После этого Аластор мог или насадить парня ртом на свой член или приподнять с колен, держа за волосы, до боли потянуть. Тот всегда выл, хватался за запястье, но улыбался, сдувая челку со лба. У него были чудесные кудри. Его чуть смугловатая кожа имела солоноватый привкус. Тёмная кровь отлично смотрелась под его длинным прямым носом, поверх полных губ.

Аластор так часто думал о том, как бы убил его, но каждый раз понимал, что всё не то.

Итальянская мафия для Нью-Йорка — самое обычное явление. Аластор был удивлен лишь тем, насколько шлюховат парень, имеющий столь чистые корни. Даст никогда не говорил, почему он стал таким, почему позволял какому-то сумасшедшему драть себя за волосы. Ему это было в кайф, а Аластор не смел отказывать себе в удовольствии.

Такой красивый парень мог заполучить кого угодно. Аластор не раз заставал его с другими: незнакомые мужчины трогали эти кудри, нежно гладили красивое, гладкое лицо. Даст мило улыбался им. Он ощущал себя комфортно в этой среде, но Аластор им не мешал. Он видел его в компании других пару раз, придя в их бар: парень вечно тусовался там, находил крепкие члены, которые и спонсировали его вечера. У Энджела были деньги: ему доставляло именно то, что ему уделяли внимание, поили и смотрели в рот. Он говорил, что обожал, когда его просто хотят.

В Аду Даста хотели едва ли не все. У Энджела стояла своя большая коробка для почты, в которой вечно была тонна писем. Он забирал сразу всю кипу, прижимал к груди и молча утаскивал к себе. Радио Демон был в его комнате неоднократно, но ни разу не видел хотя бы малой части того, что он мог собрать за неделю.

Аластор при жизни не понимал, что именно хочет от него, поэтому плыл по течению, а потом исчез, когда полиция напала на его след, хотя в последнее время маньяк не слишком часто развлекался. С Энджелом он так и не попрощался, но никогда и не думал, что встретит этого парня вновь. О смерти прекрасного молодого итальянца Аластор думал ровно до своей кончины.

— Красиво умереть? Это как? — спросил Аластор. Ему было интересно. Сейчас он бы не стал убивать Энджела, потому что это теряло смысл, но он был бы не против узнать, как свою смерть представлял сам Даст.

— Красиво, — парень мечтательно улыбнулся. — Я хотел, чтобы меня задушили сильные руки. Или пуля в лоб, — он ткнул пальцем в середину лба, косясь к нему глазами.

Аластор подошёл ближе к дивану, встал на колени, взял голову в свои руки. Энджел смотрел на него огромными глазами, скаля зубы. Не было тех кудрей, но взгляд по-прежнему горел, как в былые времена, когда они оставались вдвоём, и Энджел смотрел на него точно так же: шало, вызывающе. Демон отвёл его руку со лба, присмотрелся.

— Пуля испортит твою мордашку, — решил Аластор.

— А как бы ты меня убил? — воодушевленно спросил Даст.

Аластор отпустил его голову, скользнул стянутыми перчатками пальцами к шее, не сильно сжал. Шея идеально ложилась в его руки. Даст продолжал смотреть в его глаза, не отворачивался, тихо дышал. Их лица были так близко, что они почти касались носами.

Демон материализовал тонкий ножик из спальни Даста: острый, с розовой ручкой. Аластор вытянул язык, опуская на него лезвие. Холодная сталь вкусно и гладко скользила по влажному языку. Энджел смотрел на него с восхищением, наблюдал за движением языка.

— Я хотел вскрыть твою грудную клетку, — низко сказал Аластор, оторвав нож от языка, расстегнул пуговицы на пиджаке Энджела, открывая мягкую грудь. Он коснулся кончиком лезвия ровно в районе желудка, но не давил.

Тогда у Даста не было такого пышного бюста: смуглая тонкая грудь казалась привлекательной, а нежная кожа без единого шрама так и просила сделать пару тонких порезов. Аластор много раз хотел оставить следы своим крепким охотничьим ножом, чтобы потом приложиться к ранке ртом, слизать выступающую кровь.

— Я хотел изрезать тебя здесь, — он оставил тонкий порез, двинув вверх, и убрал нож так же быстро, как и опустил его вновь в районе ключиц, — но я не стал бы портить лицо.

Нож резал легко и гладко. Во рту скопилась слюна, а голова приятно закружилась. Даст облизнулся и закусил губу, легонько вздрогнул. Ему было тяжело держать голову на весу, но он не посмел дернуться. Лезвие ласкало его грудь, а затем опустилось ниже, к плоскому животу.

— Я хотел вырвать твоё сердце, — признался Аластор, делая порез чуть глубже.

— Извращенец!

Мышцы живота напряглись, но тут же расслабились, и Демон не удержался, склоняясь и слизывая солёную розовую кровь. Даст расслабил шею, опустил голову ближе к полу и потянулся руками к Аластору, хватая его за бедра, чтобы тот встал ближе. Пах Радио Демона был ровно у его рта, и Энджелу ничего не стоило лизнуть его, пусть и через ткань. Он решил расстегнуть его ширинку, достать член и взять в рот насколько это было возможно. Горячий язык дразнил головку, пылкое дыхание ласкало кожу. Аластор не стал сопротивляться — даже помог, заправив ему в рот. Он придерживал Даста за затылок, продолжая рисовать лезвием на его теле.

Было видно, как член входил в его тугое горло. Аластор шикнул, жалея, что не мог делать два дела сразу: ласкать ножом и смотреть на то, как его член двигается в натянутом горле. Даст стонал, когда демон толкался или резал, громко замычал, когда Аластор сжал его член под юбкой.

— А ты бы выебал мой труп? — зачем-то спросил Даст, вылизывая его, двигая бёдрами под сильным напором пальцев. Ему было хорошо — член стоял крепко, истекал, а бедра безостановочно двигались, прося ласки.

Аластор не ответил, оставил длинный болезненный порез на внутренней стороне бедра, загонял быстрее. Даст застонал, пуская сладкую вибрацию, сжал горло. Аластора прошибло ощущением, когда головку вновь подразнили. Энджел не пиздел, говоря, что отлично сосёт: в такой ситуации Аластор не мог представить никого кроме него: Даст сосал, пока его резали, ещё и толкался в руку, стонал, как ебанутый. Он давился, но принимал. Демон опустил ладонь на его горло, ощущая, что вот-вот спустит.

Даст кончил, когда лезвие, даже не царапая, оказалось у его члена, пощекотало. Он протяжно застонал, и Демон кончил следом, стискивая его бедро. В последнее время он начал привыкать к возбуждению, но гибкий парнишка умел удивлять. Энджел вылизал его член, собирая всё до последней капли.

— Предпочитаю тебя живым, — решил Аластор.

— О, это что — признание? — хохотнул Даст. Аластор поднял его голову, чтобы засунуть пальцы в рот и достать язык, очистил кончик ножа о него, аккуратно отложил в сторону и встал, приводя себя в порядок.

Это было не признанием — лишь констатацией факта. Даст оставался конченым, и в этом была его прелесть. Аластор посмотрел на него сверху: расслабленного, изрезанного, но довольного.

Кто бы так же принял его заёбы? Убивать такой ценный кадр — большая ошибка. Аластор до сих пор не наигрался. А Даст, кажется, был готов ко всему.


	5. Chapter 5

Энджел орал. Аластор подумал, что они сделали очень верно, установив в некоторые комнаты шумоизоляцию. Если в этот притон приедет ещё десяток таких вот Энджелов Дастов, начнётся полный пиздец. Может быть, парнишка и орал красиво, с высокими стонами и трепетным шёпотом, но не все же так умеют.

Энджел стоял на краю кровати в коленно-локтевой, пока его руки крепко держали, не позволяя притронуться к себе. В заднице у него был здоровый вибратор, и Аластор постоянно менял скорости, добавлял движение, впрыскивал смазку или заставлял игрушку двигаться — и всё одним пультом. В Аду делали потрясающие игрушки, что даже Даст визжал как сука. Хотя, быть может, дело было в том, что ещё один — крошечный и тонкий — вибратор был в уретре члена Даста. Он тоже умел вибрировать и слабо бил током для острых ощущений, за что Аластор его заочно полюбил и сам же купил.

О, Даст очень красиво кричал. И плакал — тоже очень красиво.

— Я на секунду, — сказал Демон Дасту, выходя из его спальни. Последнее, что он услышал, были жуткие проклятия, которые его лишь рассмешили.

Валентино ещё тогда сообщил, что Радио Демон не получит за съёмку ни гроша. Аластора и это довело уже до истерики и дикого хохота: Валентино, очевидно, думал, что сможет заинтересовать его своими скромными копейками. Собственно, так Аластор и ответил ему, но порнушник хотел откупиться проще.

— Я же знаю, что ты попросишь что-то ужасное, — ответил Валентино в этот раз.

— Само собой. Попрошу. Ещё и в неподходящий момент попрошу. Валентино, дорогой, ты слишком полезный должник, чтобы я отпустил тебя так просто.

На том конце провода громко выругались. Аластор тихо рассмеялся. В одно время на Радио Демона объявляли охоту и за голову назначили хорошую цену. С тех пор, конечно, многое изменилось, и мало кто решится посягнуть на его место, однако, теперь Аластор начал вести осторожную игру, заводя не только врагов, но и должников. Риск быть наёбанным тоже присутствовал, но опять-таки не в его случае: он громко и с блеском покарал ряд уёбков, которые решили его кинуть. Аластор успел завести публику. Врагов, к слову, так и не убавилось.

Скоро должен был выйти тот фильм. Даст давно нигде не снимался, а неожиданно изменённая афиша всех даже заинтриговала. Лицо или имя Радио Демона нигде не светились, но ходили слухи, — наверняка, дело рта кого из ебучей съёмочной бригады! — что господин Аластор не только присутствовал на съёмках, но и участвовал. Даст громко хохотал из-за этого, чем действовал на нервы, а потом Демон решил, что из этого можно сделать неплохую рекламу Отеля.

Валентино пришёл в бешенство.

— Или спиши долг, или катись нахуй! — ответил Валентино, в который раз услышав про выставку про Отель. Аластор молча ждал, когда до него дойдёт всё, что он ему наговорил. — Не думаю, что ты и с Дастом так легко управился, — пробубнил он, — ебёшь его, небось. А говорили, что тебе это неинтересно. Трепло ебаное!

Аластор устало вздохнул, подошёл к двери Энджела, открыл её, чтобы Валентино всё-всё услышал. Даст по-прежнему орал, но ещё и ругался. Совсем не сексуально.

—…ты его там режешь что ли? — тут же затих Валентино.

— И такое бывает, — довольно протянул Демон, прикрывая дверь. Он успел заметить, как Даст, заплаканный и раскрасневшийся, громко скулил, не имея возможности вырваться из привычного захвата щупальцами. Оставляя маленькую щёлочку, Аластор нащупал пульт, сбавляя скорость сзади, плавно трахая его, успокаивая. Уретральную он врубил сильнее.

— Пидорас! Ненавижу!

В коридоре вновь стало тихо. Аластор убрал монокль и принялся стягивать перчатки. Валентино уже молился, вспоминая всех несуществующих богов. Еретик ссаный. Радио Демон на мгновение подумал, что было бы прикольно сжечь порнушника в прямом эфире и забрать его канал, но тут же появится Вокс, который точно начнёт ебать ему мозги. Зато так он мог забрать Даста из его анального рабства, в которое он сам же себя и загнал. Забрать, чтобы… что?

Энджел ласково звал его папочкой, подставлялся и позволял делать с собой всё, что угодно. Взамен он получал адскую прожарку — то бишь жестокую еблю, в искусности которой не было границ. Они по-прежнему ни разу не повторялись, и в конце Даст всегда был доволен, как бы ни ругался в процессе.

У Аластора не было стремления убить или искалечить его. Он хотел лишь скрасить себе вечер, посмотреть на зарёванного Даста, иногда даже хотел трахнуться, но тут уже выходило стихийно. Каждый получал, что хотел: Даст — хуёв, и порой действительно много, получал удовольствие, с которым его вряд ли кто-то познакомил бы так же изящно, а Аластор развевал скуку, вспоминал жизнь во время жизни, и вот последнее его особенно раздражало. 

Тогда он был слаб и даже глуп. Единственными яркими воспоминаниями тех времён были прекрасные эфиры на радио, жопа Даста и десятки кровавых жертв.

Почему-то казалось, что нихера не изменилось, потому что Аластор всё так же вел эфиры на радио, забавлялся чужими страданиями, а сейчас ещё и немного Энджелом.

Даст никогда не просил взамен что-то ещё. Аластор сам мог принести ему пару игрушек и оставить, потому что самому они были нахуй не нужны. Он мог купить Энджелу какую-нибудь адскую смесь скорости, чтобы того вставило, чтобы извивался сильнее. Объебанный Даст — это целое произведение искусства. Он нихуя не соображал, и иногда Аластору это очень даже нравилось.

Демон убавил скорость уретрального вибратора, тупо отключил Валентино, потому что секунда прошла давным-давно, а он давно не слушал нытье порнушника. Его ждал Энджел, который по-настоящему страдал от удовольствия и не мог кончить.

Аластор осторожно прикрыл дверь, когда вошёл в комнату. Энджел тихо дышал: вибратор выпал из задницы и валялся на полу, пока второй просто тихо жужжал.

Вся работа коту в сраку!

— И как ты это допустил? — спокойно спросил Аластор, поднял жирный дилдак и постучал Дасту по губам.

— Пошел нахуй вообще! Кинул меня! Иди еби своего Валентино! — тяжело выплюнул Энджел. Обиделся.

Аластор качнул головой и занёс руку, чтобы хлёстко ударить Даста по заднице. Он встал ближе, посмотрел на то, как часто сжимается его открытая дырка. Они долго забавлялись, пока телефон Радио Демона не доебал его, а потом он просто вспомнил про незаконченное дело. Но всё-таки ему не стоило уходить, потому что Энджел был зол, обижен и уже давно не возбуждён.

Аластор догадывался, что Даст не согласится на такие игры с кем попало. Парень распалялся рядом с ним так быстро, так легко позволял всякое-разное. Эта вседозволенность пьянила, возбуждала. Аластор любил контролировать, а Энджел был конченым мазохистом. Даст отдавал себя, с радостью раздвигал ноги, а ещё неоднократно говорил, что не любит дрочево игрушками, если на него никто не смотрит. Аластор об этом не подумал, но понял свою ошибку, когда вернулся. Кислая рожа парня его почему-то ни капли не веселила.

Демон облизнул два пальца, с нажимом опускаясь ими по ложбинке, надавил на края ануса, легко входя внутрь. Энджел тихо застонал и дёрнул бёдрами. Аластор продолжил, нежно потрахивал его, пока дыхание Даста не успокоилось. Пальцы входили и выходили медленно, скорее мягко гладили.

А потом Аластор вышел и вновь шлёпнул.

— Гнида! Какая же ты гнида!

Прелесть Даста была в том, что он не играл в процессе, а будто реально ненавидел его. Демон никогда не давал ему то, что он хочет вовремя, тянул до последнего. Аластор крайне редко целовал его, а Энджел часто пытался коснуться его губ, но в итоге его разворачивали спиной или отвлекали на что-то другое.

Аластор довольно усмехнулся, отшлепал его, другой рукой трахая пальцами. Пальцы ласкали, а ладонь жалила ягодицы. От контраста Даст перестал адекватно выражать свои мысли: то ругался, ведя бёдрами, то зажимался, потому что пальцев было мало. Демон поглаживал его поясницу, чтобы в следующий момент ударить.

Сладкая мука, как он выяснил, самая лучшая. Энджел не привык к такому и отзывался активнее, любил, когда его так мучили. Аластор мог перевернуть игру за мгновение, сделать так, что вместо удовольствия Даста обожгло острой болью.

Только у Аластора даже не привстало, хотя ему было интересно, во что это всё могло превратиться. Он вернул игрушку, вошёл ею до упора. Даст выгнулся, просипел, кусая губы. Парнишка явно устал, сперва измотанный долгими мучительными пытками, а потом вовсе оставшийся брошенным. Даст ненавидел бездушные игрушки, и сейчас это было заметно.

Энджел слишком часто просил выебать его по-человечески, но Аластор так не умел. Парень начинал извиваться, думал, что проблема в нём, но дело было совсем в ином. Радио Демон тем и был сильнее — его нельзя было подкупить чьей-то жопой или деньгами. Аластор любил шоу, и Даст их устраивал, но, кажется, ему самому этого было бесконечно мало.

— Убери эту хуйню и дай мне кончить уже! — прохрипел Даст, потянулся на месте, сгибая колени — точно кот. Аластор взял его за загривок, почти удовлетворённый его вымученным видом. Убирать он ничего не планировал, вновь нажал на кнопки, включая несильную вибрацию. Энджел тихо застонал.

— Не давай ей выпасть, а то я опять уйду, — ласково приказал Демон, сжал пальцы на его плече. Энджел стиснул игрушку в себе, молча кивая. Аластор проворачивал такое, бросая его пару раз, и в такие моменты Даст посылал его искренне. Ему нужно было внимание, которого его лишали, а вместе с ним — и былого возбуждения.

Аластор решил, что удовлетворяется самим фактом насилия, но замер посреди процесса, когда понял, что зачем-то снял перчатки, хотя раньше этого не делал, думал о том, как сделать Энджелу плохо настолько, чтобы было хорошо. Он никогда не контролировал силу, не делал этого сейчас, но какие-то тупые мелочи проскакивали. Член не стоял, внутри бурлило горячее желание увидеть чужие слёзы, услышать крики. Но Демон будто стал нежнее и даже расстроился, когда заметил, что Даст вот-вот просто вырубится от бессилия.

Энджела перевернули на спину. Пара щупалец пропала, освобождая две руки. Светлые ладони сразу зашарили по телу, опустились на член. Даст откинул голову назад, зажевал губу, выгибаясь от прикосновений к себе же. Он всегда безостановочно пиздел, а сейчас заткнулся. Такой грустный. Аластор потянул его к себе за бёдра, успев вовремя удержать его у края.

Сейчас Энджелом можно было вертеть, как вздумается. Из-за приличной заминки, из-за ебучего затянувшегося звонка Даст остыл. Как насильно дрочить насухую. Ему нужен был контакт, нужен был Аластор. Радио Демон опустил взгляд, наблюдая за тем, как Энджел быстро дрочит себе, посмотрел на его лицо, замечая складку между его бровями.

Даст не мог кончить ни с рукой на члене, ни с тихо жужжащей хуйней в заднице. Ему нужно было чужое тело, горячие прикосновения. Энджела нельзя было удивить вычурными игрушками, если к ним не прилагалась хотя бы пара чужих жарких ладоней. Он смотрел на Аластора с мольбой, с беззвучной просьбой сделать хоть что-нибудь. Аластор дошел слишком далеко, чтобы бросать его.

Он был гибким, поэтому Демон легко смог закинуть его длинные ноги себе на плечи, нагнулся, опираясь на кровать по обе стороны от его головы. Аластор смотрел в его лицо, пока Энджел не распахнул глаза, вымученно застонал. Аластор всегда доводил работу до конца, и жалостливый взгляд Даста больше расстраивал, чем приносил удовлетворение. Ему это не нравилось, но больше бесило то, что Даст перестал вести себя как блядь, которой нужен только хуй, да побольше, сам Аластор пытался с этим что-то сделать.

Стоило Аластору коснуться его, как волоски на светлом мехе встали дыбом, словно ожили. Прикосновения оказались приятнее любых игрушек. Хуй знает, к чему это всё вело. Раньше Аластор бы просто ушёл, но сейчас он почему-то остался, гладил чуть дрожащие бёдра одной рукой, почти касаясь носом его носа. Даст судорожно сглотнул, замедлился.

— Скажи, что у тебя стоит, — прошептал Даст, когда Аластор коснулся щекой его щеки.

У него не стоял, но что-нибудь придумать он мог. Ноги на плечах подрагивали, нетерпеливо тряслись. Аластор опустился ниже, скользнул с бедра на живот, обхватил член горячей ладонью. Энджел замычал, помог себе, двигая игрушкой внутри, неудовлетворённо застонал. По-прежнему мало. Он двигался, словно скакал на члене: толкался в руку и насаживался одновременно. Аластор крепче сжал пальцы, с оттяжкой надрачивая. Демон медленно, под крик Даста вытащил уретральный вибратор и выкинул его, размазывая по члену выступившую смазку. Энджел стал стонать громче, отзываться на прикосновения активнее.

Живое прикосновение, тяжесть чужого тела и жар возбудили его. Энджел облизнулся, повернул голову, касаясь носом бледной щеки, затем лизнул её, зажал голову Демона ногами и затрясся, кончая. Аластор продолжал гладить его, пока дрожь не утихла. Они почти что обнимались, как обнимаются обычные пары после секса, но Радио Демон не любил эту сладкую хуйню, потому собрался по-тихому свалить, но не успел. Энджел поймал его раньше: сбросил ноги с плеч и обхватил голову ладонями, жарко и сытно целуя. Аластор тут же выпрямился.

— У тебя встанет на меня, — прохрипел Даст ему в губы, — о, я сделаю всё, чтобы встало. На меня, Радио Демон!

Энджел захохотал, словно умалишённый. Аластор бы сказал, что у него вообще-то вставал несколько раз, но решил умолчать. Ему не нравилось то, каким он сам становился, однако, Аластор на удивление успокоился, когда Даст стал снова нахальным собой.


	6. Chapter 6

Энджел никогда ничего не просил, помимо секса и изредка отборной дури, конечно. Но сейчас и это пропало. Ему разом стало ничего не нужно — неожиданно так, словно он обзавелся личным источником. Могло показаться, что он обиделся: перестал быть столь активным по отношению к Радио Демону, реже высказывался в его сторону, хотя раньше не упускал ни единого момента, даже будто убегал от него. Аластор решил, что парнишка на него забил, но потом вспомнил брошенные им недавно слова.

Кажется, с ним играли?..

Хаск как-то пошутил, что наконец-то у Господина Радио Демона вырастут нормальные рога: богатые такие, ветвистые. Хаск долго смеялся над своей же шуткой — хохотал как ебанутый, но вскоре успокоился, когда, кажется, осознал, над чем именно он ржет. Аластор тогда искренне охуел, потому что сперва не понял, но потом мимо прошёл Даст, от которого несло сексом. Он шёл к лестнице на чуть подрагивающих ногах, ничего им не сказал.

— Интересные у вас игры, — хохотнул Хаск. Совсем страх потерял.

— Какие нахуй игры? — протянул Аластор, но проследил за Дастом взглядом, пока тот не скрылся. Его походка недвусмысленно намекала на то, что парень был обдолбан и выебан. — Обычный затраханный объёбанный Даст.

— Я думал у вас мутки, — решил Хаск, налил себе что-то и залпом выпил. Аластор только расхохотался.

У них никогда не было отношений в том самом общепринятом значении. Даст приходил пропахший другими мужчинами и раньше, в их жизни, поэтому Аластор к этому был привыкший. Однако, Демону не нравилась эта молчаливость, не свойственная ему и совершенно лишняя. Игра действительно затянулась, и как-то не хотелось думать, что у Энджела просто появились проблемы.

Даст был либо хорошо оттраханный, либо пьяный, либо спал, либо вообще пропадал. Аластор почти уже не виделся с ним в Отеле, за редким исключением, когда Энджел неделю не выходил на улицу. Он бухал в баре, доёбывал девчонок. Вёл себя как обычно и даже отвратительно шутил. К Аластору он подходил несколько раз и однажды даже положил руку на его пах, пьяно хихикая. Тогда Радио Демон больно ударил его по щеке ладонью: они были одни, так что можно было. Он так думал. У них были такие отношения: Аластору нужна была его боль, его страдания, и Энджел давал ему это, получая взамен свое удовлетворение.

В этот раз вместо поцелуев Даст сперва нахмурился, а после этого встряхнул головой, продолжил хвататься за пиджак Аластора.

— Папочка, — начал он. Радио Демон обернулся пару раз на всякий случай. — А не может ли папочка подкинуть мне деньжат.

Аластор вспомнил второй день после их знакомства, когда Даст спиздил у него часы. Но Демон не обиделся — потом отхлестал его за это несколько раз.

— Зачем? — логично спросил Аластор.

Ох, не нравилось ему происходящее с Энджелом. У Радио Демона везде были уши, но оказалось, что он и без них отлично справлялся, потому что в последнее время Энджел совсем расслабился. Возможно, ему последние мозги вытрахали или всему виной бесконтрольная зависимость от веществ, но с осторожностью у Даста стало совсем худо, словно он делал это специально. Аластор был достаточно самовлюблён, чтобы принять происходящее на свой счёт, но также понимал, что Энджел не совсем уж ёбнутый, чтобы так подставляться лишь из-за него.

— А зачем людям деньги? — он едва ли не мурлыкал, гладил его грудь, словно это могло сработать, смотрел так сладко. Его действия не вызвали ничего, кроме лишних вопросов.

— Меня не интересуют какие-то люди, — Аластор накрыл его ладони своими, мягко сжал, отводя в сторону.

Даст никогда не просил у него деньги, но знал, что у Аластора они есть. Радио Демон не привык разбрасываться этой информацией, понимая, что наличие небольшого состояния у него — само собой разумеющееся. Энджел любил секс, наркотики и деньги, поэтому и пошел работать в порноиндустрию, однако, в последнее время он реже снимался, появляясь, скорее, как икона, некогда имевшая огромный успех. В общем, старый он стал, а зрителю всегда нужна была свежая кровь, новые лица и попки. Но он заботился о репутации, поэтому был осторожен, даже когда сосал за деньги. И он мог легко выпросить немного у Аластора, только почему-то не делал этого, ограничиваясь еблей.

Аластор знал, что Даст опять блядует, но тот не признавался. Он устал гадать: взял парня за горло, пнул дверь в ближайший свободный номер, затаскивая его, заперся. В коридоре кто-то шуршал, поэтому Энджел мог молчать, но он не открыл рот и тогда, когда они остались вдвоём. Даст продолжал молча улыбаться через силу.

— Я слышал, как ты сосал таксисту, — спокойно сказал Аластор.

— Ты следил за мной? — истерично спросил Даст, ударил по держащей его руке и сделал большой шаг назад.

— Нет, это вы хреново прятались.

Аластор щёлкнул пальцами, и в тот же момент засвистел, запуская какую-то аудиозапись. Мужик звал Даста по имени, пока тот хлюпал его членом во рту.

— Какой ты мерзкий! Мы же были в машине! — не успокаивался Энджел, мгновенно покраснел.

— Возле отеля…

— Вечером!

— Угадай, кто потом увез меня отсюда, — улыбнулся Аластор. Даст захрипел. Стыд был ему к лицу, украсил его щеки и шею, а выражение лица сделалось живым, как несколько недель назад. Тогда он не прятался, не сосал безразборно хуи таксистам за пару смятых бумажек, а нахально приставал ко всем. Он не приходил домой уставший и пропитанный спермой, как грязная губка. Но Аластор также не знал, каким Даст был до его появления в отеле.

Аластор надавил на его надуто выпирающую нижнюю губу большим пальцем, погладил, но внутрь не нырнул. Даст сделал ещё один шаг назад, только упёрся спиной в дверь.

— Мне нужны деньги, — признался Энджел. Он вытянул руки, чтобы Радио Демон не становился совсем уж близко. — Я немного накосячил… Ну, убил, кого не надо… Сорвал сделку.

Аластор в голос рассмеялся. Какая прелесть. Даст лишь фыркнул, но руки не опустил, словно боялся, что ему что-то сделают. Аластор мог связать его за мгновение, мог раздавить его меньше чем за секунду, но смотрел в его смущённое лицо. Энджел отвёл взгляд, но Радио Демон заставил его смотреть на себя, развернув лицо, когда взял его за подбородок тремя длинными пальцами. Он даже не представлял, в какой именно ситуации этот пушистый парнишка завалил «кого-то, кого не следует», но мысль о том, что Даст в принципе на такое способен, радовала.

Сразу представилось, как по светлой шерстке течет чужая кровь, как кровожадная улыбка на лице Даста сменяется яростным хохотом. Аластор на секунду задумался, что вообще-то можно и нанять паучка для особенно сложных дел, где может помочь его репутация и жопа, но он сразу одумался, поняв, что тогда будет ещё больше проблем. Аластор любил тяжёлые ситуации — они хоть как-то развлекали, но вытаскивать эту жопу из дерьма на постоянной основе как-то не хотелось. Сейчас, вроде как, он был вынужден что-то сделать.

Даст продолжал молчать. Аластор, наверное, страшно улыбался, потому что парнишка боялся лишний раз дернуться.

— Кому ты там должен? — выдохнул Аластор, моргнув пару раз.

— Нет! Слышишь, нет! Я лучше буду должен… Просто дай мне денег, а я…— Даст нехило испугался.

— Отсосешь? — хохотнул Аластор, аккуратно отвёл его руки в стороны. А Дасту больше и нечего было предложить, ведь иначе ассортимент его услуг был бы куда шире. Однако, Энджел отрицательно мотнул головой. Интересненько.

— У тебя ж не встанет, — грустно заметил он. — Опять. У тебя никогда не встаёт, если я не истекаю кровью или не рыдаю. Подзаебало немного, знаешь ли.

Единственное, к чему он мог быть близок, это телевизионщики и наркомафия. С первыми у Аластора никогда не было проблем, а со вторым он дел не имел, но Энджел был как раз между ними, существуя в порнобизнесе. Валентино проворачивал дела с наркотиками, и Даст мог помогать ему, участвовать как посредник. С его милой мордашкой впору соблазнять сумасшедших дилеров или наркобаронов. Хотя Аластор вряд ли бы отправил его на дело с его-то легкомысленностью.

Даст не хотел, чтобы Аластор вмешивался лично, но просил деньги. Демону было не жалко, однако, он предпочитал выслушать всю историю со всеми подробностями. Если Даст завалил кого-то сильного, то он мог и Аластору дать отпор, только не делал этого, с удовольствием прогибаясь. Аластор облизнулся — во рту сразу пересохло от лёгкого возбуждения. Он посмотрел Дасту в глаза, читая испуг и немного тоски. Демон погладил его по щеке, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Вэл меня убьет, если узнает, что я пропизделся, — почти шепотом сказал Энджел.

— Я все решу, — кивнул Аластор, продолжая ласкать его. Он гладил его, скользнул за ухо, на что Даст легонько вздрогнул. — Ваши разборки, конечно, здорово, но это может помешать развитию Отеля.

— О, не пизди, что делаешь это из-за Отеля, — Даст злобно зашипел и скинул его руку, но по-прежнему не ушел. Он отвернулся, но не пытался убежать от давления: Радио Демон был так близко, почти дышал ему в макушку, зажав к двери.

— А я не вру. Это может испортить репутацию этого светлого заведения, — хохотнул Аластор.

Правда не врал: Отель все ещё не заполнился безумными демонами, которые хотят измениться к лучшему, а для полноты картины нужны были забитые номера и пара десятков постояльцев, ведь иначе затея точно могла прогореть. Аластор вписался в эту авантюру не для того, чтобы их едва ли не главный козырь все и похерил.

Но у Аластора были и другие причины, которые он трактовал по-своему.

— Перестань так тупо палиться, — напомнил Радио Демон.

Даст давно не выходил из Отеля, поэтому пах собой и чем-то сладким. Аластор чувствовал жар его тела и легкую дрожь от того, как Демон шумно дышал у его уха. Было так тихо, что он сам себя слышал. Энджел не лез к нему в штаны, но и благодарностями не осыпал.

Аластор мог просто дать ему денег, чтобы тот успокоился и вернулся в прежние темпы, но это было слишком просто. Даст оставался ему должен, выучил урок. Конечно, он мог сунуться в новые проблемы и после, найти полный пиздец хоть прямо сейчас, но что-то он из этого вынесет. Аластор реально не хотел вытаскивать его из дерьма постоянно, но ему нравилась эта смиренность, эта вынужденная покорность. Даст склонил голову, молчал ровно до тех пор, пока Аластор не коснулся его плеч, мягко ведя ладонями вниз.

— Вэл и так думает, что мы ебемся, — вспомнил Даст.

— Тебя это так волнует? — низко спросил Аластор. Он продолжал трогать его, смотрел сверху вниз.

— Так неправда же. — Энджел уныло скривился, мотая головой. — Да и он больше не даст мне работу, если узнает, что я скосячил больше, чем он думает. Если не убьёт за то, что я признался тебе.

Аластор так не вовремя вспомнил, что Энджел умер раньше него. Аластор глупо не успел его убить.

Он тихо рассмеялся, провел руками вверх, сжимая пальцы на шее парня и тут же отпуская. Даст был мягкий, пах волшебно. Они так давно не общались, что Радио Демон как-то резво завелся. Он с трудом признался себе, что скучал по этой мягкой шерстке и лихому взгляду, по тупым шуткам и возможности наблюдать его боль.

Ему это не нравилось. Ему казалось, что он становится слабым. Даст всё-таки посмотрел на него, и Аластор не знал, хотел он ударить Энджела или себя. Он вспоминал Нью-Йорк и немного Новый Орлеан, вспоминал свои первые жертвы, скучные эфиры, на которые хотелось притащить одного молодого, вечно пьяного итальянца. Аластор отпустил его в тот же момент, когда душа подскочила внутри, ударяясь обо что-то.

Он нехотя полез в карман и достал карту, протянул её Дасту.

— Ох, папочка… — удивился тот. Сразу заалел, улыбаясь. — Я же все потрачу!

— Она с лимитом.

— А если мне не хватит?

— Тогда тебе сам Люцифер не поможет.

Даст мелодично рассмеялся, чмокнул его в щеку. Он был такой счастливый, что руки сами тянулись к его шее, на которой Демон так здорово мог сжать зубы, перегрызая артерию — раз и всё. Он не привык кого-то радовать, решил, что обязательно возьмёт своё. Потом.

Иногда стоило угоститься пряником, чтобы острее прочувствовать кнут. 

Боль Даста сменила оттенок на фоне радости. Аластор смотрел на его сияющие глаза, думая, что может взять за это, но в голове было пусто. Он мог избить парня, мог выебать кулаком, но все стало каким-то совсем бессмысленным. Возможно, стоило забрать карту и реально вмешаться, но и это потеряло смысл.

Энджел пах клубникой, как его любимый ликер в одном из баров Нью-Йорка. Аластор всегда подолгу смотрел на его влажные от ликера губы, думая, что они, должно быть, прекрасны на вкус.


	7. Chapter 7

Энджел отлично пел. Они занимали столик в одной старой пиццерии, заказывали кофе. Энджел засыпал с половину чашки сахара, а Аластору хватало одной ложки. Они редко бывали там, да и пицца была плохая, но порой было сложно поймать Даста в вечернее время, поэтому приходилось выдумывать. Энджел приходил туда явно чаще — его здесь отлично знали.

Он напевал незнакомые веселые песенки на итальянском. Звучало красиво. Аластор, будучи радиоведущим, имел абсолютный слух и неоднократно спрашивал, что это за песенки, но Даст лишь отмахивался, говорил, что одну он знает с детства, но не помнит название, а какую-то он сам придумал. Его приятный голос ласкал слух, а мягкая улыбка радовала глаз. Пение прекрасно сочеталось с его мягким образом кудрявого лентяя. «Fannullone» — как звала его официантка, тетушка лет за пятьдесят. Даст что-то бегло отвечал ей каждый раз, потом громко смеялся, пел в голос. Аластор ни черта не понимал, но не мог сдержать улыбки.

Аластор вспомнил это, когда слушал его пение по демоническому радио. В этот раз он решил остаться дома, разобраться с более важными делами. Про Даста на радио он ничего не слышал, но, конечно же, включил главную станцию Пентаграмм-сити, а потом молча удивился.

Даст пел ту самую песню из детства. Ведущая попросила его исполнить что-нибудь, ссылаясь на известный порно-мюзикл. Аластор пожалел, что не находился сейчас в студии. Парнишку позвали в связи с выходом нового фильма и линии игрушек для взрослых.

— Моя любимая — огромное черное щупальце, — рассмеялся Даст. — Потом сами поймете, насколько.

— Интригует! — Ведущая явно улыбалась.

О, Аластор его прекрасно понимал. Даст частенько извивался на его щупальцах, сжимал их так крепко, не выпуская. Он становился мягким, визжал, когда щупальца входили особенно глубоко. Вряд ли игрушки могли хотя бы долю от того, на что способен оригинал. В качестве рекламы его слова звучали внушительно, но Радио Демон видел все иначе. У Даста было много игрушек, но больше всего он любил, когда его брали горячим членом. Даже современные игрушки не были настолько хороши. Возможно, поэтому Энджел предпочитал, когда его касались теплые ладони, когда во рту был настоящий член.

Аластор понял это слишком поздно, но и сделать ничего не мог. Его все устраивало, но Энджел все чаще жаловался, как будто ему что-то обещали. Валентино уже считал их любовниками и Хаск тоже. Аластор считал, что Даст классно кричит и просит дать ему кончить. Ну и, конечно, очаровательно поет.

Даст говорил, что стал сниматься в фильмах реже, потому что решил исправиться, также прорекламировал их чудесный отель, в котором так здорово и круто. Аластор вдруг осознал, что они всегда встречались в отеле, а чаще — в комнате Даста, которая действительно была стильной и уютной. Огромная койка позволяла делать с парнем что угодно. Дома у Аластора в его спальне было сильно мрачнее, но Энджелу бы там понравилось. Его спальня не напоминала камеру пыток, но пара цепей там была.

Аластор обернулся, глядя в зеркало на свою улыбку, ставшую еще шире. В его постели никто никогда не бывал, потому что он никого и не звал. Он предпочитал спокойно спать один, жить, слушая приятные радиопомехи, а не чей-то храп. Даст со своей светлой шерсткой мог мило смотреться на его темных простынях, но наверняка бы полез обниматься во сне. Аластор при жизни не засыпал с ним в одной постели, не собирался и сейчас.

Энджел что-то щебетал. Они не виделись несколько дней, и в последний раз Даст приставал к Хаску, пока тот отбивался бутылкой бурбона. В отеле всегда творилась какая-то дичь, и без нее было бы скучно. Аластор прислушался к тишине в своем доме.

Ему срочно надо было кого-то убить.

Он освободился ближе к вечеру. Ему писали про людей Вокса, которые натворили что-то. Настроение ехать на разборки уже не было, поэтому он лишь отмахнулся, сказав, что ребята могут делать что угодно. На Вокса он тоже клал, а съездить в отель захотелось. Хаск сказал, что у них толпа новых постояльцев, а значит, реклама сработала. Аластор откопал свой новый алый костюм и собирался уже выйти, когда в его дверь настойчиво постучали.

Радио Демон обычно никогда не встречал гостей. Его дом стоял в ветвистом лесу, где бегали демонические олени и саблезубые белки. Он не ждал гостей, но приятно удивился, когда услышал стук.

Он мог лишь догадываться о том, кто именно к нему пришел. Как правило, он решал все вопросы по телефону или при встрече на нейтральной территории. Домой он редко кого-то звал, считая его своей маленькой крепостью, да и демоны не особенно стремились попасть в спрятанный в лесу особняк. Всем казалось, что это опасно, будто Аластору что-то мешает убивать прямо в центре города — да хоть на главной площади. Здесь он, скорее, мог отдохнуть, поэтому не портил себе атмосферу.

Демон попытался вспомнить, кто знал его адрес, но здесь тоже было сложно. Кто-то мог просто заблудиться в его лесу. Он принимал несколько заблудших путников, пугал своей до жути известной улыбкой, и ночь в лесу переставала казаться им чем-то страшным. Это они не знали про его свирепых оленей, мясо которых становилось намного вкуснее, стоило какой-нибудь паре потеряться рядом.

Аластор никогда не спрашивал, кто за дверью все по той же причине — это было совершенно бессмысленно. Он просто распахнул дверь, глядя на мнущегося на пороге гостя.

— Откуда у тебя мой адрес? — спросил Аластор. Даст невинно улыбнулся.

— Мне Чарли дала, — ответил парень, не спрашивая, вошел внутрь, потом уточнил: — ну, адрес.

— А у нее откуда?

Это уже осталось загадкой. Даст оценивающим взглядом прошелся по холлу и гостиной, упал на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Новые постояльцы, блять, — скривился Даст. Аластор опустился в свое кресло, щелкнул пальцами, зажигая камин. Стало интимненько, но ему просто нравился изысканный антураж. — Эти пидоры пришли из-за меня.

— Это логично, — заметил Аластор. Фанатов Даста оказалось куда больше, чем он сам же думал.

— Меня дважды попытались изнасиловать, — пояснил Энджел. — За час!

Ну, это уже было предсказуемо. Новички могли идти с определенной целью, а многие думали, что любой порноактер подрабатывает в проституции. В случае с Дастом вообще все так и было, но изнасилование мало кому могло понравиться. Даст любил секс, но чаще выбирал клиентов. Кто попало ему не подходил, тем более с таким отношением.

Аластор не заметил, как плотоядно улыбнулся. Он представил, как Даст бегает от него по всему дому, как прячется в разных комнатах. Радио Демон легко мог поймать его, но с радостью бы поиграл, однако, дело было в том, что Даст не стал бы убегать. В их случае это бы не считалось изнасилованием, ведь Энджелу все до трясучки нравилось, и, быть может, он принял бы правила игры, но потом с радостью отдался, играя невинность как в своих фильмах.

Аластору даже не пришлось бы бегать. Он мог протянуть руку, схватить его за шею, но так совсем неинтересно. Даст бы не сопротивлялся, не стал бы скрываться от него.

— Ты приехал прятаться у меня? — рассмеялся Аластор. Ему показалось это странным. Даст мог закрыться у себя в спальне, мог дать отпор каждому извращенцу парой движений.

— Нет, я пришел узнать, слушал ли ты эфир, — улыбнулся Энджел. — Вот после выхода фильма, возможно, мне придется прятаться. Надеюсь, выделишь мне милую спаленку, а лучше — место в своей постели.

Даст дразнился. Он вальяжно расселся, улыбался так хитро. Такую улыбку было даже как-то жалко размазывать по лицу, поэтому Аластор решил его не трогать.

— Слушал, — честно признался Аластор. Энджел тихо коротко рассмеялся. Видимо, помнил, что Аластору нравились его песни, либо хихикал по другой причине. Радио Демон мог попросить сохранить эфир, но предпочитал слушать его голос лично.

— Помню, как однажды мы накурились и пели у тебя в машине, — протянул Даст.

— Накурился ты, — напомнил Аластор.

Энджел вновь рассмеялся, будто и сейчас был накуренный, а потом посмотрел в глаза долгим взглядом. Он облизнулся, щурясь.

— Ты куда-то собирался? — спросил Даст, поднимаясь с места. Аластор устроился удобнее, позволяя парню сесть себе на колено, прижаться боком к груди. — Вообще, я не против спрятаться у тебя.

Аластор думал, скинуть его или оставить так и развлечься. Даст тяжело сидел на его колене, тянулся к рубашке, расстегивая верхние пуговицы. Он довольно улыбался, терся пышной грудью. Энджел был сильно возбужден, смотрел обжигающим взглядом, часто облизывался. Аластор не был любителем целоваться, но иногда его тянуло к этим губам.

— Спой мне, — приказал Радио Демон.

— Че...го?

— Пой!

Аластор с силой ударил его по заднице, на что тот подскочил, тихо вскрикнул. Даст часто моргал, совсем потерялся, подбирая нужные слова — Аластор внимательно следил за его лицом. Оно было так близко, а полные влажные губы сразу напомнили, чем закончился тот вечер в машине. Радио Демон приблизил свое лицо, чтобы Энджел ощутил его колючее дыхание.

— Пой, — прохрипел Аластор на грани слуха.

Энджел набрал воздуха полные легкие и так замер. Он выдохнул, сглатывая слюну, а потом вновь набрал воздуха и открыл рот. Он тоненько пел что-то на итальянском, пока Радио Демон следил за его лицом, губами, взглядом. Даст смотрел куда-то вперед, но пел, и Аластор откинулся назад, притягивая его к себе ближе за бедра. Энджел воодушевился, начал петь громче. Успокоился. Аластор гладил его бедро, уже лез под юбку, наслаждаясь волшебным голосом.

Он не понял, в какой момент начал сжимать пальцы на бедре, а Энджел стал петь медленнее, нараспев. Даст смотрел в его лицо, будто ласкал голосом. Они столкнулись взглядами, и голос парнишки стал тише, перешел почти в полушепот. Он знал, как действует на Аластора, знал, в каком опасном моменте сейчас находился. Даст немного дергал бедрами, потираясь о колено и ладонь под юбкой, закинул свою длинную верхнюю руку на плечо демону, приблизился.

Казалось, Даст специально свел песню к этому. Аластор подозревал, что у песни было не самое невинное содержание, но не обращал на это внимание, слушая голос. Тяжелое горячее тело на колене создавало особую атмосферу, а тихий треск камина — усугублял. Энджел улыбался, пел ему уже развязно, как во время привата в дешевом баре. Тугая юбка немного натянулась, насколько позволяло белье, а бедра мелко дрожали под ладонью Аластора.

Аластор совсем не хотел, чтобы у Даста была точка давления на него. Он забылся, заслушался, но был готов сдаться ему, словно они поменялись ролями. Ему казалось, что он снова живой. У Энджела всегда был чудесный голос: им он сладостно стонал, истошно кричал, нес какую-то полную хуйню и вот так сладко пел. Аластор вновь посмотрел на его губы. Даст мягко мял ему плечо, чуть выгнулся, обнимая щеки двумя ладонями, а другими — стиснул руку Аластора у себя под юбкой.

Он позволил себя поцеловать. Аластор позволил не просто сделать это, а провернуть с невероятной нежностью. Даст гладил его лицо, шею, плечи и долго глубоко целовал, влажно ласкал языком, пока Радио Демон мял его бедра. Энджел был аккуратен, целовал неторопливо, наслаждался этим. Аластор не привык к нежностям, поэтому решил внести немного пикантности: скинул парня с колена, продолжая держать за задницу, чтобы усадить на колени лицом к лицу. Он стиснул ягодицы крепче, задрав юбку, и углубил поцелуй, яростно трахая его рот. Даст высоко застонал, больше пища, прижался всем телом, обнимая всеми руками сразу. Аластор выпрямился, не позволяя оторваться от своих губ. Энджел был сладкий и невероятно вкусный, пах шикарно и так прекрасно ложился в его руки.

Хотелось стиснуть его, сломать сперва пополам, а потом — переломить каждую косточку. Аластор мог это сделать, хотел этого, потому что эта мягкость пьянила так сильно, так кружила голову. Ему было мало. Его словно щекотали, дразнили, и это невероятно раздражало. Даст гладил его волосы и уши, трепетно вздрагивал, как нежная девственница, но вскоре стал просить разрядки, пытался оторвать руки Аластора, который буквально вцепился в его ягодицы.

Поцелуй был разорван. Аластор привычно залюбовался заботливо обнаженной — как будто специально для него — шеей, кусая, однако, представленное плечо. Даст вскинул голову, вскрикнул.

— Выеби меня!

Аластор не позволял командовать. Он вылизал его шею, разрывая тонкие трусики прямо руками.

— Почему я всегда должен просить? Ну, — Даст почти хныкал, безостановочно терся. — Хотя бы щупальцами. Хотя бы пальцами.

Аластор подобрался к его скуле губами. Зря ему напомнили, насколько жарко можно целоваться, как сильно можно довести кого-то до мольбы лишь губами и языком. Он тихонько рассмеялся Энджелу в шею.

— Хотя бы подрочи, — продолжал просить Даст.

Его проблема была в том, что он слишком быстро сдался. Аластор был рад, что у Даста не хватило сил терпеть, потому что ему самому, кажется, достаточно было еще немного, и он бы сорвался. Сейчас, играясь с тонкой шеей, он ощутимо остыл. Энджел вновь пел для него, стонал и выл, просил, а это звучало лучше любой песни.

Аластор успел лишь подумать, как хорошо, что это не передавали по радио, как Даст психанул: с силой поднял его голову и потянул обратно к своим губам. Вновь торопился. Радио Демон с радостью ответил, пока Даст шустро орудовал рукой у себя между ног. Аластору было хорошо, как после терпкого вина, а голова немного кружилась, но возбуждение было легкое, едва уловимое. Даст трепетно целовался, но дрожал и изгибался в его руках, пока не кончил с громким стоном себе в кулак.

Он испачкал новый костюм, но Аластор решил не убивать его за это. Демон ослабил хватку, пока в ушах стоял этот дивный голос.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — в который раз начал Энджел. Он по-прежнему тяжело дышал, но уже осел тяжелой тушкой.

— Ты же сказал, что в отеле тебя чуть не изнасиловали. Было бы грубо с моей стороны после такого… — Аластор громко рассмеялся, за что Энджел хотел с размаху влепить ему пощечину, но Радио Демон поймал его руку и расхохотался еще громче. — Какой смелый!

Даст надулся. Он был в ярости. Аластора это забавляло — одна из любимейших им эмоций. Но вместо драки Энджел быстро потух, спокойно слез с его колен.

— Пошел ты нахуй, — решил Даст, поправил юбку, волосы. Он обтер ладонь о кресло, вытянул длинный средний палец. — Нахуя мне без хуя, если половина Пентаграмм-сити меня хочет.

Он вышел сперва из гостиной, а потом, видимо, вообще из дома, потому что входная дверь громко хлопнула. Аластор потушил камин, посмотрел на то, что когда-то было бельем Энджела.

Даст ровно так же сбежал из его машины при жизни через три дня после их долгих поцелуев, когда Аластор впервые приставил нож к его шее.


	8. Chapter 8

Аластора приглашали на официальные ежемесячные оргии раз сто, и каждый раз в течение пары лет он разыгрывал приглашение в прямом эфире. Одно из приглашений, отправленное самим Люцифером, он разыграл масштабно, решив, что такая тусовка точно привлечет внимание. Тогда задание было простым, рассчитанным больше на скорость: убить случайного прохожего удушением, позвонив в студию радио. Часть населения города назвала его ебанутым, но телефон обрывался. Победил какой-то бариста, заваливший своего босса.

Он искренне не понимал, в чем прикол звать его каждый раз. Возможно, кто-то и считал ежемесячную оргию чем-то интересным, налаживал там связи, поебывая чьих-то жен. Аластору были неинтересны все аспекты данного мероприятия, поэтому он предпочитал воздержаться и попросту выкидывал приглашения, но после случая, когда эти утырки указали его адрес как место проведения, он стал говнить.

Самое последнее приглашение Аластор даже не открывал, сразу сообщил, что разыграет среди постояльцев отеля Шарлотты Магне, что оказалось неплохой рекламой. Чарли сразу сказала, что их методы рекламы ужасны, потому что такие души ни за что не могут измениться. Аластору так казалось интереснее, ведь к горе-дрочилам присоединились меркантильные недоебари.

Казалась интересной мысль, чтобы собрать в одном отеле «счастья» все смертные грехи. В себе он собрал практически все, и ему совершенно не нравилось, что до окончательного добора осталась самая малость. Как будто что-то настолько никчемное могло повлиять на него.

Даст весь извелся, услышав про золотой билет. Он нашел Демона радио первым, схватил за рукав, но тут же убрал руки, поняв, что перегибает палку.

— Ты же отдашь его мне, да? — сразу улыбнулся он. Аластор эту улыбку помнил.

— У нас честная игра, — ласково ответил Аластор.

— Ты и честность? В Аду?

Сидящий рядом демон — Аластор никогда не запоминал их имен — рассмеялся в голос. Аластор тихо цокнул. Какой противный смех. Парню мгновенно переломало кости на одной из рук, ведь крик был куда приятнее. Он что-то провыл, но Аластор его давно не слышал, смотрел на Даста, который продолжал оказывать на него повышенное сексуальное давление.

У Энджела было множество разных способностей на разных уровнях. Например, он мог подолгу стоять на своем или за пару секунд найти себе жертву, которую быстро обработает — не безвозмездно, конечно же. Сейчас он отрабатывал сразу все, не давая Аластору даже выдохнуть.

— Ну мы же такие хорошие друзья, — ворковал Даст.

— Друзья? Еще что придумаешь? Я же, вроде как, твой любовник? Или ты забыл? — Аластор подошел к нему вплотную взял за подбородок двумя пальцами. Даст тут же недовольно отступил, мотая головой.

После того маленького инцидента у Аластора дома Даст пришел в отель злющий и пьяный, растрепал всем, что его ебет сам Радио Демон, как будто кто-то из тех, кому он рассказал, считал это новостью. От него пахло Аластором, к тому же ходил уже такой слушок. Энджел думал, что этим насолит поганому Аластору, а его самого наконец отпустят фанаты, а на деле сделал хуже лишь себе. К нему реально никто не подходил, боясь разгневать одного из самых сильных демонов в Пентаграмм Сити. Все понимали, что это может быть неправдой или реальным лишь частично, но все-таки не рисковали. Аластор, услышав эту замечательную историю, долго смеялся.

— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы немного от этого страдаешь, — выплюнул Даст.

— Вообще ни грамма.

Валентино сказал, что у него совершенно нет вкуса. Аластор, конечно, хотел ответить ему, у кого тут проблемы со вкусом, потому что подозревал, кто и за что сделал его порнокоролем. От одного образа становилось тошно. Однако, он промолчал, решив не подогревать интерес к своей личной жизни. Валентино вскоре понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и вообще заткнулся.

Теперь они в глазах окружающих, вроде как, были любовниками. У Аластора вообще нигде ничего не екало. Он подумывал совершить пакость года и стереть все записи того злосчастного фильма, который так и не вышел, но уже был разрекламирован повсюду, чтобы слух не распространился дальше и шире, но и здесь он решил не напрягаться. Чем больше он прилагал усилий, тем хуже это могло сказаться на его репутации, поэтому Радио Демон отпустил ситуацию, наслаждаясь ее последствиями. Для него они были минимальными, а вот Даст страдал.

Возможно, Аластор разозлился бы и снес Дасту голову, однако, не каждый поверит в их порочную связь. Он понял это, когда вспомнил, что никакой особенной связи-то и не было. Радио Демон любил мучить Даста, но он делал это и с другими. Да, конечно, способы сильно отличались. Может, был у них некий бэкграунд, но ведь суть не менялась.

Возможно, Аластор был не совсем честен с собой, но и это его не тревожило. Он пережил это однажды, переживет и потом. Энджел был из той породы людей, которые быстро переключались. Даст, наверняка, никогда при жизни и не жалел, что Аластор оставил его, что у них не было нормальных отношений. Даст не умел нормально, а Аластору это было неинтересно.

Чего хотел Радио Демон? Пару десятков лет назад он хотел иметь власть и статус. В данный момент он желал поужинать олениной под брусничным соусом, выпить хорошего вина. Но перед ним стоял Энджел Даст.

— Ты ревнуешь же, да? — улыбнулся парень. Старые добрые попытки наебать.

— Предпочитаю не нарушать традиции, — ответил Аластор. Он никогда не ревновал — по-прежнему не научился.

— А если я сопру? — с прищуром спросил Даст. — Что тогда?

Вообще Аластор планировал простейшую лотерею, но Энджел дал ему неплохую идею, которая казалась слишком сложной. Устроить квест?.. Можно было заставить Чарли заняться организацией — она такое обожала. Аластор мог наблюдать за представлением, пустить что-то из этого в эфир. Сто процентов прольется чья-то кровь. Однако, он все еще мечтал свалить из этой помойки, вернуться к себе. Может быть, принять ванну.

— Попробуй, — улыбнулся Аластор Дасту.

Бросить вызов Энджелу Дасту означало неплохо скоротать вечер-другой. Парень не был глупым, но совершенно не умел ждать. Нетерпеливость погубила бы его, но Аластор верил, что Даст способен понять это рано или поздно. Хотелось надеяться, что он поймет это как можно скорее, поскольку тогда их игра могла стать куда интереснее. Любой план должен быть изощренным, тщательно продуманным. Здесь не стоило торопиться и бросаться на сильного противника сразу.

Даст сузил глаза, глядя на него через тонкие щелочки.

— Только думаю стоит повысить ставки, — сказал Аластор. — Могу предложить к билету…

— Свою жопу? — лукаво улыбнулся Даст и глупо захихикал.

— Ну уж нет. Могу предложить тебе еще несколько вот таких вот билетов, — Аластор достал приглашение. Реально золотой билет. — Буду отдавать тебе все, которые мне отправят в ближайшие пару лет.

Даст задумался. Он, наверняка, понимал, что повышение ставок необходимо с обеих сторон. Аластор же не придумал, что попросить взамен, поэтому хотел, чтобы это сделал Даст. Он хотел, чтобы Энджел сам придумал себе достойное наказание.

Но Энджел действительно был умнее, чем казался.

— Да ну нахуй. Ты же какое-нибудь дерьмо в ответ придумаешь, — решил он. — Мне проще спереть у реального победителя. Или обменять.

— В чем дело? Потерял жажду азарта? — продолжил давить Аластор, встал ближе, касаясь грудью нежного пушка груди парня.

Демону жуть как захотелось, чтобы Даст проиграл ему. В кончиках его пальцев покалывало от предвкушаемого восторга.

— Предпочитаю достигать целей минимальными потерями, — Даст пожал плечами, быстро пробежался пальчиками по кромке алого костюма и отстранился.

Он никогда так легко не сдавался. Это касалось как развлечений, так их с Аластором недоотношений. Радио Демон продолжал гнуть свою линию, однако, сдавал позиции каждый раз, когда Даст позволял себе отступить. Аластор не хотел проводить эту отвратительную пошлую аналогию с магнитами, поэтому предположил, что все-таки Даст просто был уникальным. Конечно, он умел страдать, любил, когда его истязали, но, само собой, и не был конченым психом, поэтому просил помимо боли чуточку нежности.

Аластор не знал, что такое нежность. Его жизнь была таковой, что сложные отношения с родителями и друзьями сделали его чуточку кровожадным. Он жил в непростое время, узрел муки миллионов людей по вине других людей. Он был пропитан этим дерьмом, поэтому не считался с чувствами других. Энджел же был по-своему эгоистичным, был одним из самых ярких персонажей в этом отеле, доказывал мысль Аластора о том, что Ад никогда не менял души к лучшему.

Аластор попросту не верил в то, что конченые души способны что-либо понять. Он загонял в этот отель самый странный сброд, наблюдая за тем, как идея Чарли катится к чертям, доказывая, насколько это глупо, но по возможности и весело. Каждый из находящихся здесь заслужил свое место в Аду.

Мысль о том, что Энджел так старательно изгибается перед ним из-за каких-то там чувств, казалась настолько же глупой, как и идея создать отель реабилитации. Энджел прожигал время при жизни, тратя его на свое удовольствие, то же самое делал и сейчас. Однако, Аластор все чаще ощущал себя нужным, словно Даст действительно хватался за него не только ради какой-то выгоды.

Приглашение выиграл какой-то черт. Аластор пожал ему руку и принялся наблюдать из-за угла, но Энджел не спиздил билет и не стал виться вокруг победителя. Аластор решил, что тот мог найти еще один обходной путь, поэтому наблюдение ему вскоре надоело.

Он представил, что могло бы произойти, явись Энджел на ту оргию. Его бы там с радостью приняли, а потом стали бы высылать личные приглашения. Таких парней обожали: гибкий, умелый, раскрепощенный. Будь Аластору это все интересно, он бы, пожалуй, долго не отпускал Даста из своей постели. Эта мысль заставила его ужасно улыбнуться.

К счастью, задница Даста не особенно его интересовала. Более ему предложить было нечего. Крутить романы с Дастом Аластор не собирался. Но он думал о нем и думал так часто, что в голове создавались мелкие радиопомехи.

Он вспомнил, как они гуляли по ночному Нью-Йорку. Солнечный Энджел хватался за его локоть, и тогда слегка вдатый Аластор впервые подумал, что не хочет убивать этого парня. Прохладный город словно согревала лишь его улыбка. Даст долго смотрел его, обнимая плечо, а потом исчез, прячась в темной подворотне.

Это был идеальный момент для убийства. На улице — ни души. Даст один посреди темноты, а Аластору достаточно было сжать пальцы на его тонкой шее.

Аластор подошел к нему, схватил за шею, но не сжал, а мягко погладил. Энджел сразу полез целоваться. Они долго лизались, обжимались в темноте, приятно ласкаясь языками. Даст сжал пальцы на его ягодице, притянул к себе ближе и шепнул что-то на итальянском. Аластор не понял, да и языка не знал. Потом Энджел странно хохотнул, уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

Они расстались неожиданно быстро. Аластор долго валялся без сна, думая о том, что с ним произошло в тот момент. Он пришел к выводу, что просто выпил лишнего. Порой его тянуло на киношную романтику с перепития.

Это по-прежнему был идеальный момент для красивой смерти, но не менее прекрасный для того, чтобы позвать Даста в свой номер.

Энджел не появился на оргии. Вместо тусовки он помог Чарли в работе благотворительной столовой, хоть не особо на это и рвался. Чарли хвалила его, но также сказала, что Даст разоделся как дешевая блядь.

Аластор жалел, что упустил этот момент, как когда-то жалел, что не сделал свое дело в Нью-Йорке. Но тогда Энджел мог попасть в рай. Тогда…

Вновь глупо было думать, что Энджела развратил Ад. Даст при жизни был точно таким же. Куда логичнее казалось, что Ад делает всех еще хуже.

Аластор в последнее время почему-то все чаще возвращался в свое унылое прошлое к светлому и вечно веселому Энджелу. Тогда он не совершил то, о чем так долго думал, мог наконец-то облегчить все свои страдания прямо сейчас, но подозревал, что после смерти в Аду они уж точно не встретятся снова.


	9. Chapter 9

Аластор распахнул глаза, ощущая, как судорожно дрожит тело в его руках. Огромные глаза смотрели на него, словно он был самым страшным кошмаром. Радио Демон давно не делал ничего собственноручно, но в этот раз хотелось именно так. Он держал крепко, застыв. Не хотелось оказаться перед сложным выбором вновь, однако, он ходил по этой грани, каждый раз попадая в одно и то же.

— Сделай уже что-нибудь, — прохрипел Даст. Смотрел уже не так испуганно. Улыбался.

— Тебя никто не тянул за язык, — ответил Аластор, продолжая держать за горло.

Вместо того, чтобы умолять и плакать, Энджел хрипло рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза. Он дышал тихо-тихо, но Аластор чувствовал движение его кадыка под своей рукой. Пальцы сжались чуть сильнее. Дасту словно давно стало похуй, как он выглядел перед ним. Вдох-выдох. Сглотнул слюну. Губы дрожали, хотя и были сжаты в узкую полоску. Злился.

***

Аластор обожал музыку. Установить приемники по всему отелю было классной идеей, однако они всегда играли полнейшую дичь вроде тяжелого рока или хип-хопа. Что за дерьмо слушала эта молодежь? Назвать это музыкой было сложно, и Радио Демон часто жалел свои уши, своевольно переключая этот громкий ужас.

Музыка играла неторопливо, тихо. Джаз ласкал слух и радовал сердце, отправляя в лихое прошлое, где он ночами гулял по улицам Нового Орлеана. Здесь с тобой могли начать танцевать случайные люди, просто схватив за руку. Танцевать Аластор тоже любил. Порой он затягивал Чарли в недолгие танцы прямо посреди холла, пока принцесса, смущенно краснея, не убегала по делам. Как же потом кричала ее лесбийская подружка! Они кружили в неторопливом танце, осторожно шагая под по-настоящему хорошую музыку.

Чарли была, пожалуй, единственной, с кем ему было не стремно танцевать. Постояльцы мерзко смотрели на него своими липкими взглядами. Чарли же была настоящей принцессой, еще и забавно смущалась.

— Ты бы легко подружился с моим папенькой, — часто говорила Чарли.

— Да, Аластор, приударь за Люцифером, — как-то рассмеялся Хаск.

Аластор не знал Люцифера лично, но даже думать не хотел об этом ужасном предложении. Конечно, танцевать ему было не с кем: одни боялись, другие — были отвратительны. На ум долго никто не приходил. Чарли постепенно научилась прятаться или сбегать, когда у Аластора было игривое настроение.

Он не любил лишние прикосновения, но нежные девичьи пальчики легко ложились в его руку. Новую жертву Аластор себе не нашел, поэтому иногда кружился один, как местный сумасшедший, проскальзывал по отелю, ища, до чего бы доебаться. Его дни становились все скучнее, а в городе ничего не происходило.

Отель умел развеять скуку, особенно когда Радио Демон пересекался с Дастом.

Энджел умел танцевать. Аластор помнил, как знойный итальянец изгибался под чудовищную музыку в местном клубе. Он соблазнял, словно плел паучьи сети, двигал бедрами, покачиваясь в быстром темпе. Аластор смотрел. Он часто принимал позицию наблюдающего, неожиданно очарованный, придумывал ужасные вещи.

Про Даста Аластор не забыл, а решил тщательно игнорировать наличие у паука таких способностей, как умение двигаться под музыку. Правда, был вынужден сдаться от безысходности.

Он поднимался по крутой лестнице и шел по коридору, когда навстречу ему вытанцовывал Энджел. Парень прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь своим телом. Прямо-таки шел в руки. Аластор на секунду замер, наблюдая за приближающейся к нему спиной. Подумалось, что Даст знает, чьи глаза на него смотрят, и работает на зрителя. Он обернулся, поднял верхние лапки, укладывая их на плечи Аластора, когда тот неожиданно оказался рядом вплотную к нему.

Аластор был не сильно ниже него, но сейчас это ощущалось существеннее. Даст был на каблуках. Руки легли на тонкую талию парня, стиснули бока, разворачивая обратно по коридору.

— Надо было сразу соблазнять тебя танцами, — решил Даст. — Может, у тебя так сразу кровь к тазу приливает.

— Не думаю, что реально возбудиться из-за танца, если ты не совсем уж озабоченный, — хохотнул Аластор. Он держал ладонь Даста одной рукой, второй притягивал его к себе за талию, бесконечно разворачивал, петляя по длинным широким коридорам.

— Никогда не посещал стриптиз? — спросил Энджел. — Я очень неплохо танцую. Могу устроить приватный сеанс.

Руки сами сжались сильнее. Пальцы Даста хрустнули, и он попытался вырвать их, но Аластор продолжал кружить его, неотрывно глядя в его лицо. Парень резко шумно выдохнул. Энджел решил играть по своим правилам, снял руку с плеча и положил на ладонь Радио Демона на своей талии, надавил, опуская на свое бедро.

— Скажи, ебаный Радио Демон, какого хуя тебе от меня надо? — с улыбкой, как-то наигранно вежливо спросил Энджел.

Музыка стала громче. Аластор ускорился, ведя Даста по коридору. Днем в отеле было тише, да и Чарли утащила часть отеля на очередную благотворительность. На этом этаже они были одни, за исключением пары человек в своих номерах. Радио Демон вертел парня в своих руках, отталкивая и снова притягивая, держал пальцы крепко.

Даст взвизгнул, когда чуть не врезался в стену. Они дошли до конца коридора, до лестницы, возле которой Аластор в очередной раз раскрутил, откинул и отпустил Даста у самого края, держа лишь за руку.

Парень держался за его ладонь, широко распахнув и без того большие глаза. Аластор улыбался, до боли стискивая тонкие пальцы. Каблуки почти не держали на краю лестницы.

— Что мне от тебя надо? — спросил Аластор.

Стоило разжать пальцы, и Даст полетел бы вниз. Его колени тряслись, а лицо побледнело. Радио Демон хохотнул, с силой дернул его на себя, отпуская руку, но успевая поймать за пояс. Даст вскрикнул, ухватился за его плечи.

— Ебанутый, — прошептал Даст.

— Ты бы не помер, — ответил Аластор, пока Энджел крепко прижимался к нему. — Ты бы и ноготочка не сломал.

Даст посмотрел ему в глаза. Начинал злиться. Аластор позволил себе засмотреться на его губы, юркий язычок, часто мелькающий между ними. Сердце паучка быстро билось.

— Лучше бы ты меня отпустил, — решил Энджел. В его голосе сквозило отчаяние, но он продолжал хвататься за чужие плечи. Аластор легко уместил ладонь на его горле.

— Думаешь? — спросил Аластор и подошел обратно к краю.

Он часто думал о том, что именно хочет. Даст был в его руках так часто, что он запомнил эту дрожь, изгибы, запах. Энджел нахально насмехался, позволяя держать себя за горло, как будто знал, что Аластор не сможет сжать пальцы сильнее или отпустить.

Прибыв в отель, Аластор сразу обозначил, что ему ничего не стоит переломить их никчемные жизни. Если бы он хотел убить, он бы сразу всех убил, но это было настолько бессмысленно, что не хотелось даже думать об этом. Жизнь Энджела была куда интереснее. Именно жизнь. Аластор мог убить его окончательно и бесповоротно, но удовольствия ему это бы не принесло. Скорее всего, ему бы стало скучно, как и всему отелю.

Аластор рассуждал с позиции демона, которого веселила опасно яркая натура Энджела. Стоило подумать со второй позиции, где Энджел не просто клоун, как все становилось куда сложнее.

Смерть Энджела — большое упущение в любом случае.

— А что хочешь ты? — спросил Аластор. Даст пораженно распахнул глаза, тихо ахнул.

— Что? Тебе есть дело до того, что хочу я?

Аластор погладил его шею. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от его искренне удивленного лица. От Даста пахло ангельской пылью, свежим гелем для душа и слегка влажным мехом. Радио Демон на секунду задумался, что будет, если он прижмется носом к его шее, вдохнет этот запах поглубже.

От каждой жертвы Аластора всегда пахло страхом. Временами его боялась и Чарли, и Вэгги, как бы та не кричала о том, что пришьет его во сне. Даст тоже боялся его, но случалось это еще реже и несколько иначе, словно боялся по-другому.

Возможно, дело было в том, что Энджел никогда и не являлся жертвой.

— У тебя было слишком много шансов убить меня, но ты проебал каждый, — напомнил Даст.

— Я ждал подходящего момента, — честно признался Аластор.

— И вот мы встретились в Аду.

Аластор не отпускал его, все смотрел и думал, в какой момент он так сильно вляпался. Когда Даст звал его папочкой и терся грудью, а потом старательно игнорировал? Или в тот момент, когда пел ему, сидя на коленях?

Пожалуй, он влип, когда вечерами смотрел на молодого итальянца в течение нескольких дней, что стало своего рода традицией. Именно так один сумасшедший радиоведущий когда-то там решил проводить свои выходные, пилить через три пизды в другой штат, где нахальный глупый и невероятно озабоченный парень все норовил залезть ему в штаны.

— Или отпусти, или все-таки закончи начатое, — тихо сказал Даст, накрывая его ладонь на шее своей.

А что он начинал?

Аластор чуть ослабил хватку, сглатывая неизвестно откуда взявшийся ком в горле, сделал несколько шагов назад и развернулся, чтобы через мгновение впечатать парня в стену.

Целовался Даст все еще охуительно. Он улыбнулся в губы, держался за запястье Аластора. Радио Демон схватил его за задницу, сминая юбку, втиснул колено между бедер, вдавливая в стену. Стало сразу горячо. Даст просился в руки своими мягкими формами и ебливыми повадками, терся грудью, хотя был опасно прижат к стене.

Аластор просто хотел сделать это. Энджел соблазнительно облизывался все время, что они танцевали, и было грешно не поддаться такому сильному искушению. И Аластор не жалел. Он давно позволил себе многое, поэтому любой поцелуй казался страшно невинным жестом, но с груди будто груз упал, оставляя приятную тянущую пустоту, которую можно было заполнить чем-то еще более сладким. Или кем-то.

Даст впустил его в свой рот, выгибаясь под напором сильной руки, скользящей вверх по позвоночнику. Он тихо застонал, когда Аластор с напором потерся коленом, задевая твердеющий член. Парень хватался за его плечи, в конец осмелел, тоже решив подержаться за зад.

Аластор не помнил, кто и когда позволял себе трогать его задницу, не считая Энджела. Наверное, он сносил башку каждому, но пока что это Даст сносил голову ему.

Давление руки на шее превратилось в мягкое поглаживание, губы требовательно сминали чужие, выбивая остатки былой адекватности. Энджел обнимал его, держа ладони под лопатками. В костюме становилось жарко.

— Выеби, — прошептал Энджел между короткими поцелуями, которые вскоре вновь стали долгими, глубокими и влажными.

— Недостаточно стараешься, — решил Аластор. Но и не ответил «нет». Даст схватил его за ширинку, смял член. Безрезультатно.

— Ты точно не импотент? — недовольно взвизгнул парень, задрал юбку, практически сидя на колене Радио Демона. Он приласкал себя, лбом утыкаясь Аластору в плечо.

Аластор вновь проигнорировал этот глупый комментарий, поднял его голову, чтобы поцеловать. Слишком ему это нравилось. Он медленно сцепил его руки своими демонскими щупальцами. Распял, держа за запястья.

— Хотя бы ими! — застонал Энджел.

Аластор мотнул головой, снял перчатку, опуская ладонь на нежно-розовый член. Наверно, он и на вкус был сладкий — так всегда казалось. Он неторопливо дрочил ему, глядя прямо в лицо. Даст нахмурился, но от этого не стал менее привлекательным. Ад подпортил их внешность, однако Энджел продолжал выглядеть хорошо. Аластор признавал это, пораженно замечая, что Даст немного похож на себя при жизни.

Но вместо ерунды он предпочел наблюдать за тем, как Энджел жался теснее, толкался в его ладонь, нетерпеливо кусая губы. Он хрипел, рычал. Аластор баловался, но в итоге начал дрочить быстрее, водил рукой от основания до головки, будто выжимал из него все эти громкие стоны.

Стоило признаться, что Даст не зазря считался одним из самых востребованных актеров. Кончал он тоже красиво: жмурился, прерывисто дыша, приоткрывал рот, который хотелось опять поцеловать. Он дергался, охваченный щупальцами, громко стонал. А ведь это все лишь из-за руки.

Аластор помнил, насколько горячо его горло. Его нетерпеливые щупальца знали куда больше него самого, но и здесь Радио Демон ни капли не жалел.

— Ни себе, ни людям, — пробубнил Энджел. Он в сотый раз облизнулся. — Опять будем «ждать подходящего момента»?

— Я все еще не слышал, что ты хочешь, — напомнил Аластор, игнорируя вопрос.

Даст округлил глаза, закусил губу. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, молчаливо зависнув. Простой же вопрос был.

— А ты мне тоже не ответил.

Аластор рассмеялся. Действительно. Он забыл, с чего все началось, будто потерялся, запутался, засмотрелся и заигрался. Музыка опять заиграла. Даст кивнул и начал приводить себя в порядок.

Что же хотел Аластор?

Радио Демон отпустил его. Энджел опять уходил. Он всегда убегал в конце, но не из страха, а из-за глупого разочарования. Сейчас же Аластор подумал его поймать, но ему было нечего ответить.

Аластор хотел запереть Даста в своем доме и никогда не выпускать. Вряд ли такой ответ мог ему понравиться.


	10. Chapter 10

— А что, если я скажу, что хотел умереть? — вдруг спросил Даст. Аластор моргнул несколько раз, молча наблюдая за тем, как вонючий сизый дым витает вокруг яркого меха Энджела. Запах ощущался аж с другого конца зала. Радио Демон ощущал, что готов чихнуть, и понимал, что дело не в пыли, а простудиться он попросту не мог.

— Все мы в какой-то момент хотели умереть, — низко ответил Хаск, нагнулся, чтобы найти очередную бутылку, потому что предыдущая быстро опустела. Они оба пили с такой скоростью, что можно было позавидовать. — Я и сейчас иногда хочу.

— Правда? — удивился Энджел, сел ровнее, опираясь двумя руками о стойку, выгнулся, выпятив задницу. Аластор закатил глаза, глядя на этот цирк. Даст снова нацепил узкую юбку, из-за чего задница выглядела достаточно соблазнительно, так и требовала отшлепать ее, но в данный момент никто не был заинтересован в этом, кроме, пожалуй, самого Даста.

— Конечно, — кивнул Хаск. — Особенно часто хочу сдохнуть в последнее время, когда кто-то начинает ебать мне мозги своими тупыми мрачными мыслями.

Хаск скривился и выпил текилу прямо из горла, хотя раньше культурно разливал шотами. Видимо, все совсем хуево было. Даст же, напротив, рассмеялся и еще раз затянулся, сыто вытягивая нижние конечности. Ему запретили пить из бара, поэтому он притащил какую-то дрянь и не стеснялся дуть прямо при всех. Хаску тоже запретили пить, но тот проводил у бара почти все свое время, и контролировать его было нереально. Да никто особо и не старался.

За Дастом, по сути, тоже не так уж и следили, делали выговоры чисто формально, но он продолжал принимать всякое дерьмо, потом нападал на бар в отеле. Чарли пыталась спорить с ним, но Даст как-то легко подружился с Хаском, задабривал его разными ништяками. Хаск по натуре был ворчливым, но ленивым, и ему было в разы проще сдаться, чем защищать чужое дело.

Якобы в преддверии премьеры Даст получил хорошие деньги, но все были уверены, что его гонорар долго не проживет, потому что Энджел просаживал их с космической скоростью. В отеле делали ставки, как скоро Даста снова потянет на панель, а принимал их Хаск, поэтому, возможно, ему было и выгодно, чтобы Энджел скорее сторчался и вернулся к излюбленному занятию. Аластор был уверен, что тот что-то задумал.

— Нет, я реально хотел сдохнуть, — зачем-то продолжил Энджел. — Меня все так заебало…

— А чего не сдох-то? — безразлично спросил Хаск. Даст снова затянулся и затушил окурок, выкинув в стакан с чем-то крепким.

— Так вот он я!

И он снова рассмеялся. Аластор пытался угадать, к чему весь этот спектакль, непроизвольно подумал, что все для него. Энджел в последнее время любил упрекать его в том, что он никак не решался убить его, и это успело порядком подзаебать. Даст умел сыпать соль на рану, потому что знал его достаточно хорошо и словно пытался довести, заводя каждый раз. И это в какой-то степени срабатывало, только вот Аластор умел держать себя в руках. Порой так хотелось уже переломить его тонкую шею — Даст явно напрашивался, то ли понял, что Аластора заводит его боль, то ли действительно решил сдохнуть.

В Пентаграмм-Сити который год ходил слушок, что можно попасть в Рай через смерть в Аду. Звучало так тупо и смешно, что Аластор каждый раз хохотал словно умалишенный. Но как-то раз Чарли на полном серьезе спросила его, может ли это быть реальностью, на что Радио Демон ответил, что, должно быть, в таком случае он отправил в Рай тысячи грешных душ. Было неясно, поняла ли его принцесса, но она как минимум задумалась.

Энджел же не был глупым, хоть и оказался достаточно молод, ровно как и Шарлотта, однако Аластор не думал, что Даст настолько сумасшедший, чтобы верить в эти байки, да и на уставшего от жизни в Аду он не походил — значит, просто дразнился. Аластор так думал, потому и не велся на все эти провокации, делая парню ручкой на прощание.

В холле их было трое. Аластор прибыл с час назад и молча ждал Чарли, которая ужасно опаздывала. Они договорились побеседовать о работе отеля и новом притоке постояльцев, но у принцессы, видимо, были дела поважнее. Аластор ненавидел, когда опаздывали, хотел было возмутиться или уйти, но увлекся чужой беседой, засмотрелся на измотанную кошачью мордашку. Хаск уже минут пятнадцать поглядывал на него, кивая на Даста, мол, разберись, спаси и помоги, пока Энджел заливал ему уши своими размышлениями о жизни. Выглядел Хаск очень заебанным, но Аластор лишь улыбался ему в ответ и кивал.

— Да забери ты уже своего хахаля! — не выдержал Хаск, перебивая очередную пьяную болтовню Даста о загробной жизни.

— Он мне не хахаль, — ровно ответил Аластор, — а ты всегда можешь встать и уйти.

— Он тогда половину бара растрясет, а мне головой отвечать! — пожаловался Хаск. — Он этого и добивается — я знаю!

Радио Демон тихо рассмеялся. Это было в стиле Энджела. Но было ли нормальным, что они обсуждали это в его присутствии? Энджелу было явно до лампочки, потому что он шустро опрокинул в себя последний шот и довольно застонал. Аластор и с места не сдвинулся, когда Даст обернулся к нему, закинул ногу на ногу, принимая фирменную развязную позу.

— А что, господин Радио Демон, не сходить ли нам с вами на свидание? — вдруг спросил он.

— Да-да, валите, — поторапливал их Хаск. Он или спешил куда-то, или просто устал. Аластор проследил за тем, как бармен убирает шоты и скидывает в ведро пустые бутылки, громко бренча стеклом.

— Я пас, — ответил Аластор, переводя взгляд обратно на Энджела. Тот недовольно скривился. — Дел по горло.

Энджел открыл рот, явно чтобы пошутить, но в итоге просто лениво махнул рукой и обернулся к Хаску. Тот уже не обращал внимания на единственного посетителя их импровизированного бара, прибирался, явно собираясь заняться чем-то более увлекательным, чем выслушивание нытья пьяной порно-звезды.

— Старикашка, пошли на свидание, — сладко протянул Даст ему. Быстро же переключился.

— Отъебись, — ответил Хаск.

Чарли не появлялась, и начинало казаться, что она вовсе не придет — как безответственно! Аластор считал, что в работе стоит быть педантичным и жестким, поэтому не удивлялся тому, что рехаб Даста полетел в пизду. Тот пребывал в невменяемом состоянии не первый день. Что-то подсказывало, что заплатили Энджелу далеко не за фильм, а за какую-то конкретную работу. Валентино продолжал ввязывать Даста в свои дела? Стало даже интересно. В последний раз, насколько Аластор помнил, Энджел сильно накосячил, а после такого только в хвост и гриву ебать.

Стал бы Радио Демон использовать импульсивного, самовлюбленного паренька в своих делах, зная, что тот уже обосрался однажды? Это вряд ли. Но, стоило заметить, это был не какой-то там абстрактный пацан, а конкретный Энджел Даст, у которого были свои преимущества. Оставалось надеяться, что он не стал жертвой чьих-то грязных желаний. Аластор не переживал за сохранность его невинности, которой сто лет как не существовало, а просто знал, на что способны состоятельные папики, получившие в свои руки такое сокровище.

Аластор внимательно присмотрелся к его рукам и ногами, затем заметил пару порезов на плече. Они могли быть результатом очередных извращенских игр Даста, но также, возможно, появились из-за драки. Гадать было глупо. Энджел был доволен, а значит выбрал этот путь сознательно, что бы ни творилось в его дурной голове. Однако Аластор слишком упорно думал о том, что ему совершенно не нравится любой из имеющихся раскладов.

Возможно, ему просто стоило поговорить с парнем лично и не ломать голову, но в отеле наконец-то появилась хозяйка, увидела Даста и сразу оценила его состояние. Конечно, она была недовольна.

Аластор решил не вмешиваться, слушал с интересом. Вновь появилась старая мысль превратить отель и его постояльцев в реалити-шоу — вот это были бы рейтинги. Он предлагал ее Чарли, но та заявила, что отель — место для реабилитации, а не способ поднять денег. Так Радио Демон ей и поверил. Однако вот такие ссоры пользовались бы спросом. Даст стал бы их главной звездой: вечно молодой, вечно пьяный. Бесконечно озабоченный. Такого стоило бы выгнать, но он держался бы из-за симпатии аудитории.

Радио Демон понял, что идея крутая, но неудобная чисто для него, поэтому перестал настаивать. Все тот же Энджел Даст провоцировал те его качества, которые не стоило бы транслировать на весь город. Аластору они не нравились.

А вот самому Дасту было похуй. Он выслушивал Чарли, переговаривался с ней, хамил. Он делал так и раньше, но сегодня совсем разошелся.

— Однажды я не выдержу и выгоню тебя, — крикнула Чарли. Она говорила это так часто, словно была уверена, что угроза способна подействовать.

— Да я сам уйду! — решил Энджел, поднялся с места и реально куда-то пошел.

Даст неоднократно признавался, что жил здесь, потому что больше было негде. Он говорил, что мог найти себе любовника и поселиться у него, но кто решится терпеть такого как Энджел Даст? Или кто-то нашелся? Снова появилась мысль о тайном богатом любовнике. Аластор не знал, стоит ли ему переживать, думал, что мысль о работе на Валентино все-таки звучала страшнее. Любовников у Даста было слишком много, а жизнь одна, и тем страннее начинали казаться его разговоры о смерти.

Идти парню было некуда, но он так резво подскочил, что закрались сомнения насчет его бездомности. Поедет к любовнику? К Черри Бомб? На мягкую кроватку на студии?

— Эй, Радио Демон, — позвал Даст его, возвращая из собственных мыслей в реальность, — пустишь меня к себе?

Аластор мелко вздрогнул, переваривая его слова, и сразу представил, что могло бы быть, живи они вместе. Даст точно не остался бы в живых. Впустить его в свой дом, пусть даже на несколько дней, было бы большой ошибкой. Аластору стало интересно, насколько далеко они могли зайти, живя под одной крышей, но рисковать не хотелось.

— О, нет, — ответил Аластор и поднялся, — поищи кого получше.

Энджел смотрел на него огромными глазами и тяжело дышал, словно ждал, что Аластор передумает. Тот замялся на несколько секунд, но вновь пришел в тому же выводу и мотнул головой. Ну, да, они как-то обсуждали, что Даст может остаться у Радио Демона после выхода фильма, но это ж было несерьезно. В конце концов, никто не тянул его за язык и не выгонял из отеля прямо сейчас кроме него самого.

Аластор не помнил, просыпался ли он не один когда-нибудь. У него было несколько спален в доме, но там никто никогда не ночевал. У него была огромная кровать, на которой можно было уместиться вдесятером, но спал он в ней один.

И он не знал, способен ли кто-либо ужиться с Энджелом, проецировал образ на себя. Даст был развратный и жил в собственном ритме, и нужно было по-настоящему любить его, чтобы впустить в свой дом. Чарли же действительно любила его, потому что мгновенно вцепилась в руку, когда тот сделал шаг в сторону выхода.

Аластор не умел любить, хоть и тянулся к нему неведомой силой. Он думал, что стал зависим от чувств, которые испытывал при жизни. Ему нравилось ощущать себя живым, нравился этот давно забытый трепет, когда мертвое сердце бьется. Он испытывал это каждый раз, окунаясь в омут старых как мир воспоминаний, в которых молодой радиоведущий еще умел что-то чувствовать.

Еще год назад он ощущал себя пустым. Аластор развлекался бессмысленной ерундой и жизнями других демонов и душ, но этого было сильно мало. Ему было скучно. Его боялись и уважали, и былые победы не приносили должного удовлетворения. Энджел Даст же был тем, кто смог немного оживить его мертвую душу, зажечь огонь в блуждающей душе, но Аластор не знал, любовь ли это была.

Даст говорил, что его невозможно не любить. Впервые Аластор услышал это в Нью-Йорке, когда они только познакомились. В Аду Энджел произносил это бесчисленное количество раз, и его фанаты — отличное доказательство его словам, как и испугавшаяся Чарли.

— Куда ты, блять, собрался в таком состоянии?

Аластор смотрел на то, как крепко Чарли держит его тонкое запястье. Она дала ему хороший подзатыльник и отправила отсыпаться, как настоящая мать, добавила, что они обязательно поговорят о произошедшем утром. И Даст послушался, но по дороге к лестнице посмотрел на Аластора тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом, словно сильно обиделся.

Под конец дня Аластор успел сильно устать, еще и загнаться насчет Даста, так что решил не давить на Чарли из-за опоздания. Они обсудили работу довольно быстро, и Радио Демон поспешил свалить. Он хотел спросить, за какие такие заслуги принцесса продолжает терпеть этого бесполезного Даста, из-за которого было больше всего проблем, но понимал ее без пояснений. Чарли любила его как хорошего друга и не переставала верить в него.

Казалось, даже сам Даст в себя не верит. Он старался на благо отеля, работал, чтобы излечиться, но делал это так лениво, что Аластор и не начинал в него верить. Они оказались в Аду не за просто так, потеряли все людское, будучи живыми. И удивительно было видеть, как нахальный самовлюбленный паучок действительно слушается Чарли, несмотря на то, что ему стало не обязательно держаться за место в отеле. Радио Демон не был уверен, повысил ли его Валентино или Энджел завел себе кого-то богатого, но с деньгами проблем быть не должно. Проблемы Даста были лишь в его голове.

Аластор ожидаемо встретил его внизу, в том же самом месте, откуда Даст и ушел. Он сидел на диване и курил обычный табак.

— Мамочка сказала же идти мыть попу и спать, — усмехнулся Аластор, становясь напротив.

Энджел затянулся, выкуривая сразу половину сигареты. Он выглядел разбитым, но немного протрезвел. Взгляд уже не плыл, а нахальная улыбка пропала. И он явно ждал Аластора.

— Я реально ухожу из отеля, — вдруг сказал Даст. Аластор тихо опустился рядом с ним. Интересно.

Энджел говорил ровно, но прерывисто дышал. Его пальцы нервно подрагивали, держа фильтр тонкой сигареты. Решил мозги прочистить? Аластор не помнил, когда Даст курил что-то кроме дури.

— Не хочу докучать всем, — продолжил Энджел, судорожно сглотнул, прервавшись, — и тебя видеть не хочу.

— Правда, что ли?

Аластор хохотнул, удивляясь такому странному, но, возможно, верному решению. Энджел криво улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами. И он все-таки был сильно обижен, но Аластор его отлично понимал и надеялся, что Даст окончательно все для себя решил.

— Как думаешь, почему я за тобой бегал? — спросил он. Аластор догадывался, но решил не делать поспешных выводов.

— Потому что я очень красивый, — лишь ответил он.

Даст рассмеялся. Когда они трахались пару месяцев назад, Энджел шептал всякую чепуху в полупьяном порыве, и он сказал, что господин Радио Демон очень красивый. Аластор зачем-то часто вспоминал это. Ему было все равно, насколько он хорош, потому сам ценил лишь силу и власть, но было приятно слышать это от Даста, который не отпускал его долгое время.

Этот парень и сам был неплох, при этом действительно продолжал бегать за Аластором, который не давался ему. Словно дело было совсем не в сексе, которым он прикрывался.

— Я не хотел тебя вспоминать, но ты пришел, — ответил Даст, — а потом я не смог сопротивляться.

Аластор ощутил мягкое прикосновение чужой ладони к своему колену. Но Энджел не давил на него, просто сжал бедро и тут же отпустил. Это было… приятно? Показалось, что одним прикосновением он передал все свои накопившиеся чувства, задел что-то внутри, но мгновенно отпустил, решив, что этого вполне достаточно.

— И мне не стыдно признаться, что я полюбил тебя при жизни, — выдохнул Энджел, — но очень жаль, что ты и в Аду остался тем же мудаком. Тебя даже могила не исправила.

Энджел говорил удивительно спокойно, но тяжело. Аластор проморгался, чувствуя каждое его слово. Даст так прощался?

— Я тоже не изменился, но я не жалею. Так проще выкинуть из головы всякое ненужное дерьмо, — парень посмотрел на Радио Демона, горько усмехнулся, — например тебя.

Было невозможно терпеть такого садиста как Аластор просто так. Он сам это прекрасно понимал, поэтому не удивился, услышав Энджела. Но было странно чувствовать, как ноет сердце из-за каждого слова, которое парень произнес. В ушах шуршали помехи, словно специально заглушали его.

Энджел не торопился уходить. Они сидели вдвоем, слушая напряженно давящую тишину. Аластор не знал, что сказать, но и не собирался останавливать его. Он по-прежнему считал, что им стоит бежать друг от друга как можно дальше, и неважно, что судьба свела их вновь после жизни. Аластор не верил в судьбу, хоть и дружил с колдунами-язычниками, бесконечно твердящими про родство душ. Если нечто подобное существовало на самом деле, то они встретятся еще сотню раз, ведь кто знает, что находится за гранью смерти в Аду?

Аластор посмотрел на грустно улыбающегося паучка, зная, что все равно встретит его, даже если они разбегутся в разные концы Ада, и дело было не в мистической судьбе, а вполне реальных решениях.

— Будь осторожен с Валентино, — наконец-то заговорил он. — Он ничего не делает просто так.

— Как и ты, ебучий Радио Демон.

— Как и я.

Аластор взглянул в огромные глаза Даста, не удержался и коснулся его мягкой щеки.

Без Энджела в отеле станет совсем тихо и пусто. Аластор не мог представить, как придет сюда, и никто не станет приставать к нему, никто не будет доводить Чарли или Хаска, не станет водить мужиков и блевать посреди зала от бесконечного количества выпитого дешевого бухла. Никто не будет мерзко улыбаться — так, как больше никто не умел.

Аластор гладил его щеку. Даст мягко поцеловал его ладонь и прикрыл глаза. Они живут в одном городе и совершенно точно увидятся еще тысячу раз, но в отеле они могли увидеться все миллион.

— Чарли расстроится, — сказал Радио Демон, приласкал его за ухом.

— А ты нет.

Аластор ненавидел прощаться, но надеялся, что Даст исчезнет и больше никогда не появится в его жизни. Для Энджела это был лучший исход, потому что он мог выбрать великое множество самых мерзких папиков, мог переехать к самому большому садисту-извращенцу, и что-то подсказывало, что с ним Энджелу будет в разы спокойнее, чем с Радио Демоном.  
Но Даст снова провоцировал.

Что Аластор должен был сказать? Попросить остаться? Он мог выдрать на этом самом диване, выебать так, что он думать не сможет, мог загнать член глубоко в горло, обкончать его с ног до головы, изрезать, испить всего, задушить во время пенетрации, но Дасту нужно было совсем не это. Ему было мало тела Радио Демона, поэтому он начал с души.

Аластор не заметил, как его поцеловали — сразу глубоко и влажно. Энджел крепко держал его и оседлал колени, мягко гладил уши, без остановки елозил на месте, потираясь, будто это так легко могло сработать. Но Аластор ответил, прижал к себе, хватая за задницу, вылизывал болтливый громкий рот, пока Энджел не застонал ему в губы. И это было достаточно сладко для прощания.

— Решил валить — вали, — сказал Аластор, оторвавшись, продолжая гладить гибкую спину паучка. — Только ты же вернешься.

— Ты так сильно сомневаешься в Валентино? — хихикнул Даст.

— Я сомневаюсь в тебе.

— Или все-таки в себе?

В итоге он просто скинул Даста со своих колен, пока тот плотоядно скалился и недовольно стонал. Ему было как всегда мало. Аластор уже не знал, что сделать, чтобы Энджел понял его натуру.

— В любом случае, я свалю не сегодня, — сказал Даст, — у меня слишком много вещей. Еще и квартиру искать.

— Но попрощаться ты решил сейчас?

— Да я не прощался. Просто поделился новостью.

Аластор так не думал, понимал, для чего тот это начал, но Радио Демон по-прежнему был мудаком, как Даст и сказал. Только он был способен признаться самому себе, мог смириться с тем, что Ад не станет прежним. Ощущение тянущей боли отрезвляло его, и это было по-своему прекрасно.

Он снова мог усадить Энджела себе на колени. Он мог не пустить его и запереть у себя дома. Аластор легко мог убить его, не отдав никому. Он не был милосердным и не был щедрым. Радио Демон — тот самый конченый садист, убивающий ради собственного удовольствия. И Энджел знал это, чувствовал его заебы на себе, но продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него.

— Делай, как тебе угодно, — решил Аластор, — сам знаешь, что Чарли с радостью примет тебя обратно в любом случае. Ты сильно обидишь ее, если уйдешь, но она простит.

Энджел улыбнулся шире, приподнялся на коленях и быстро поцеловал его в щеку, так же резво отстранился и встал с дивана. От всех этих действий уже голова закружилась. Или это от чувств?

— И от меня ты так просто не избавишься — не в этой жизни, — добавил Аластор, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Энджела. Тот перестал улыбаться. — Но ты можешь хотя бы постараться. 

Энджел кивнул сам себе. Аластор тоже поднялся, похлопал его по плечу и двинул на выход. Ему срочно нужно было выпить что-нибудь крепкое и дорогое — в местном баре было одно дерьмо. Он сказал и сделал слишком многое. В горле непривычно застрял горький ком из-за чувств, которые Радио Демон давно позабыл. Они болезненно давили на него, и казалось, что вот-вот закровоточат прежние раны.

— Может, тогда сходим уже на свидание? — спросил Энджел вдогонку. Аластор вновь вздрогнул от его голоса.

— Отъебись, — повторил он за Хаском, не оборачиваясь. Давал последний шанс на спасение.

— А потрахаться на дорожку? — не успокаивался Даст.

— Подрочишь в душе.

Аластор почти дошел до выхода, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его многострадальную мордашку. Он надеялся, что видел его в последний раз. Да, он мог обеспечить ему все, что Энджел пожелал бы, мог бы ебать его всю ночь, вытрахать душу, а потом высосать и сожрать, не пустив в Рай. Но Дасту было нужно совсем другое.

— Я знаю, где ты живешь, — сказал Энджел. — Попаду в твой дом, нападу, пока ты спишь, и изнасилую.

— И лишишься головы, — низко ответил Аластор. Даст громко рассмеялся.

— И я умру счастливым, ведь буду единственным, кто сумел оседлать тебя.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь.

Энджел поиграл бровями, потыкал языком в щеку, шало улыбаясь, будто уже сделал все, о чем говорил. И сделал собственный выбор, о котором, наверняка, успеет пожалеть ни один раз.

— Тебе понравится, Радио Демон. Ой, как понравится.

Даст подмигнул ему и довольно ускакал наверх, словно добился того, ради чего все это начал. Аластор проанализировал их разговор, понимая, что Энджел все-таки отличный актер. Казалось, это Аластор от него никогда не избавится, и было неясно, проклятье это или дар, но он вышел из отеля с улыбкой.


End file.
